OUTCASTED: Shadows of Reality
by Kache of Time
Summary: Will Trunks either assume his destined position and protect the world or choose another path? Chapter 16 is up!
1. Preface

Disclaimer / Legal Stuff  
I don't own DBZ or any characters (copyrights of Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei, and anyone else involved) or the names Fujitsu and Windows (for this case). I DO OWN Fujitsu's and Windows' characters, Ioni, Zyxoiar, other lower characters, and the whole concept of the story and the legends for that matter.

Like stories with heart bounding action and chaotic adventures? Enjoy reading a fanfiction that has just the right amount of romance? Interested in tales in which anything can and will happen? How about second chances? If "yes" is an answer to any of the questions, you'll like this.  


A/N: I know I haven't been clear, but you MUST read this page. Why? These legends aren't real (in this dimension). If you try to look them up online, you won't find them. They are in non-existence. This page was made so you, the reader, can understand some of what's going on.  
Also, to follow the already set name patterns, all of my characters are puns from other things. Look and see for yourself.

  
Preface: 

Before time, it was decided who would be The Chosen of the universe. The Chosen are governing messengers of each force: good and evil. The Benefactors try to protect the essence of life; what is pure and innocence in the heart. The Precursors attempt to take away life have been great enemies groups of The Chosen have been mentioned since early civilizations. 

Benefactors  
Keeper of Sincerity  
Defender of Good  
Guardian of Life

Precursors  
Bringer of Deception  
Herald of Evil  
Harbinger of Death 

From each group, the Guardian of Life and Harbinger of Death are fated to be the most terrible of all. Fighting on pure instinct, oblivious to their surroundings, the combatants' only purpose is to eliminate competition for power – be it good or evil.

Once in battle, the Guardian knows to kill the Harbinger as quick and painlessly as possible. In contrast, the Harbinger attempts to murder the Guardian with a slow and agonizing death. 

However, these two opposing forces may live together unknowingly in peace – that is, until one from the pair is pushed beyond his or her limits. 

This is a dedication to the constant heart-wrenching struggle between Life and Death. 

---  
Hope's Promise, another mystifying legend, helplessly tangles itself in the web weaved by the Guardian and the Harbinger. A small token of how life can change with a common, yet overpowering, emotion. 

---  
These different legends will bring two people together, having them share the same fate. 


	2. Festivities with Approaching Trouble

** OUTCASTED: Shadows of Reality**

Chapter 1 – Festivities with Approaching Trouble

It's a new day Inside Capsule Corp. Bright and colorful patterns flood the area as Oolong, Gohan, and Chaozu put up the final touches for a celebration.

Oolong: I still don't see why we have to do this. 

Chaozu: Come on, Oolong. It's going to be fun after we finish. 

Gohan: Yeah. Didn't you ever have a party before? 

Oolong: No. I didn't need one then and I don't need one now. 

Puar (floating down next to Oolong): But Oolong. What about the time when— 

Oolong (covers Puar's mouth and nervously continues): Don't listen to him. He doesn't know what he's talking about. (takes his hand off Puar's mouth) Don't say anything! 

Puar: But you were-- 

Oolong (covers Puar's mouth again): Not now Puar! 

Gohan: Hey, Chaozu, I thought Tien was coming with you. 

Chaozu: He was. That is, if he didn't get this challenge from a challenger. This was set months in advance. If he'd known about today, he would have changed it. He really wanted to come, though. 

Gohan: That's too bad. We should do something for him when he gets back so it can be like he was with us. 

Chaozu: Yeah! He'd like that a lot. 

Gohan: Good. Oolong, are you going to finish helping us? 

Oolong: No. Not until I find out what's in it for me. 

Gohan: That's a shame. My mom's making a lot of food, too. 

Oolong: I didn't know your mom's cooking! I thought we were gonna get that cater-garbage. 

Gohan: But first … 

Oolong (sullenly): Here it comes… 

Chaozu: …we gotta finish putting up all theses streamers. 

Oolong: At this rate, we won't ever eat! 

---  
Inside the kitchen: 

Bulma (while stirring): Thanks again for helping out, Chi Chi. 

Chi Chi (chopping up some vegetables): Don't mention it. (she notices Bulma stirring incorrectly and takes over) I think this is a nice thing we're doing for the boys. Right, Goku? 

Goku (raiding the refrigerator): Yeah. Nice. Boys. (quietly) Food! 

Chi Chi (glaring at Goku): Goku! 

Goku looks up while stuffing his face with food.

Chi Chi: Don't eat straight from the fridge! Use a plate or something! 

Goku (swallows): Okay, Chi Chi. Sorry. 

Chi Chi (turning back and sighs): Really. (to Bulma) When is Trunks going to be back again?

Bulma: It should take him a little while to come back, at least another hour and a half. I sent him out to get something from the city. 

Chi Chi: Good. That should give us enough time. (sees Goku tying to make his way past her with his arms full of food, stops what she's doing, and turns to him) Goku! Don't eat all of that! Food's going to be ready in a little while!

Goku (pouting): But I'm hungry now…

Chi Chi (turns back): I don't have time for this! 

---  
In the nursery…

Mrs. Briefs (watching Trunks hold onto the hem of her skirt for balance): Awww. I can't believe our little grandson's growing up. He's almost able to stand up all by himself.

Dr. Briefs: Actually, he's already all grown up. (starts to play with baby Trunks while talking "baby talk") Heh heh. But we won't wet this widdle one grow up too fast. No we won't. Can you say "Grandpa?" Grand-pa. Or what about "college?" Col-lege. Or "future president of Capsule Corp."?

Krillen: I can't believe this little guy's already a year old. (picks up Trunks) Heh. It's kind of weird picking up a younger version of someone you've fought with. Can you say "Krillen? Kril-len?" 

Trunks stares at Krillen with his inherited churlishness.

Krillen: Should've expected that. (starts making faces at the baby, making him laugh delightfully) So you like that, huh? (puts him down) Well, what do you think about this face? (makes a severely obscured face causing Trunks to cry)

Mrs. Briefs (picks up the baby and tries to calm him down): Oh, it's okay baby. The scawy face went buh bye, see? It's only Krillen – no more bad face.

Krillen: Thanks for the complements. 

---  
Out back…

Yamcha (hanging decorations): I can't believe that we got roped into this.

Master Roshi: Quit complaining and just put up those things.

Yamcha: I'm okay with this whole thing, but it's the way she got me to stay. I was ready to go out in the town, hit a few bars, and maybe find a girl. You know, one that I might have a future with. Do you know what she told me before I left? 

Master Roshi: Before you say it, do you know what she told me? 

Yamcha: What? 

Master Roshi: That some of her young female friends wanted to meet me personally! 

Yamcha: Aiming for your weakness, that's harsh. She told me I either could stay or be tracked down, beaten, and dragged back by Vegeta.

Master Roshi: You know what?

Yamcha: What?

Master Roshi: That's one merciless woman.

Yamcha: No kidding. 

---  
In the living room…

Gohan: There! We're finished!

Oolong: Good! Now we can get some of that food!

Goku (walks into the room still eating): Hey, great job, guys. The place looks really good.

Oolong: No fair! You get to eat!

Gohan: Dad, is Piccolo coming?

Goku: I don't know. It's hard to tell with him.

Krillen walks in the room with his head lowered.

Goku: Hey, Krillen. What's wrong?

Krillen: Well, apparently I have a bad face and scare babies.

Goku (putting one arm around Krillen's shoulder): Well, your face _is_ kinda scary, but we're used to it.

Krillen (sarcastically): Thanks a _whole_ lot. 

---  
Outside, Vegeta overhears Krillen and Goku talking.

Vegeta: Pathetic. (continues training) 

Elsewhere

In the shadows of the depths of darkness, truculent forces plot.

VOICE 1: But My Liege, is this really necessary?

VOICE 2: I think that it's appropriate for us to make a little spectacle of ourselves if we want to be taken seriously.

VOICE 1: But they might not show themselves if there's nothing left to defend, My Liege.

VOICE 2: Tell me something, do you like living? If you do not address the orders I have given you to the rest of the militia, you will no longer be apart of this world!

VOICE 1: Yes, My Liege. I'll get right on it.

Elsewhere

Oolong (whining): When's that kid coming back?! I want to eat now!

Bulma: He should've been here a while ago. I wonder what's keeping him.

A huge bang can be heard, much like the thrusters of a rocket ship, for a brief moment. 

Krillen: What the--?! 

Goku: What was that?!

Yamcha (accusingly): Maybe Vegeta's trying to take a spaceship out again.

Bulma: Vegeta's right over there. (points to Vegeta leaning against the side of the building) And if it was a space pod, the sound would've not been so short.

The doorbell rings.

Bulma (forgetting about the sound): That must be Trunks! Everybody, get inside and hide! Gohan, you get the door!

Everyone, besides Vegeta, run inside and hides behind furniture. Gohan gets the door.

Gohan: Hi Trunks!

Trunks (holding a bag): Gohan! I didn't know you were going to be here. Sorry I'm late. 

Gohan: Did you hear that sound?

Trunks (slightly nervous): Sound? I didn't hear anything. 

Gohan: Okay, never mind then. (starts walking backwards into the building) Why don't you come in?

Trunks (puzzled): Why are you doing that? (looks inside) And why are all the lights out? Gohan? Where are you? (he steps into the dark building cautiously and says to himself): **_Something doesn't seem right… _**

The door slams shut and a pair of arms locks him in a full nelson and lifts him in the air. Another pair of arms lifts his legs and elevates him higher. He moves around forcefully and manages to free one leg. With the free limb, he kicks the arms trying to hold his lower half. The arms release. He assaults the person in the side, projecting the being deeper inside the building. For the person who put him in a full nelson, Trunks turns around, jerking the person behind him, and slams against the door. The stunned person loosens his grip, letting Trunks break out of it. He grabs the person by the collar of his shirt, and throws him across the room. A crash is heard this time.

Master Roshi: Oww! Someone! Help me! 

Chi Chi turns on the lights; everyone else hiding behind furniture jump out.

EVERYONE ELSE: SURPRISE!!

Trunks (in a half-shocked, half-puzzled tone with a ghostly appearance) …surprise?

Trunks looks around. From his left to his right: Oolong, Chaozu, Krillen, and Puar are behind the couch; Bulma is behind a table; Goku is trying to get up from near the television set and helping Master Roshi up; Mrs. Briefs enters the room, holding baby Trunks, followed by Dr. Briefs and Vegeta; Yamcha is in the middle of the room laying face down on a pile of pillows; Chi Chi is near the light switch; Gohan is near the doorway. The entire room is decorated with streamers and balloons in an assortment of bright colors. A silver banner hangs over Yamcha spelling out in large ice blue letters in a scripted font: H-A-P-P-Y---B-I-R-T-H-D-A-Y---T-R-U-N-K-S-!-!-!

Bulma: That's right! We've decided on throwing you a surprise birthday party!

Krillen: Haha! Yeah! Both of you!

Chi Chi: We told you two that plan wouldn't work. See where it got you?

Yamcha: Okay, okay. You don't have to remind us.

Trunks (to Gohan): Where they the ones who picked me up?

Gohan: Yeah. My father and Yamcha wanted to throw you on that pile of pillows under the banner then have everyone yell surprise. Our mothers told us to yell after we heard two thuds. 

Chi Chi: That's right. (nods) 

Trunks (putting one hand behind his head): Wow. Thank you, everyone. I don't know what to say…

Oolong: HAHAHAHA! You shoulda seen the look on your face when we jumped out! That was priceless!

Bulma (glares at Oolong): Oolong! Shut that pig-mouth of yours before I shut it for you! (walks over to Trunks) Don't. We should be thanking you. You did save us all. And after all that hard work, you were probably even looking forward to spending this birthday with us – give you something out-of-the-ordinary to remember. 

Trunks sees the wind starting to pick up violently from the glass sliding door from across the room. From another window, one to his left, a large object appears to have been projected and heading for the building. 

Trunks: Everyone! Get down! 

Trunks jumps after his mother, forcing her down. A small hovercraft hits the side of the building and penetrates through, flies over the two, then creates an exit on the other side. Wind accompanying the vehicle gusts into the room and blows everything around before peace restores itself. Everyone starts to get up.

Yamcha: What happened? 

Krillen: Yeah, it's like a tornado just hit us!

Bulma: Did anyone get their license plate number?! I have to sue them now!

Gohan: But, where'd all that wind come from?

Mrs. Briefs: It's just like that loud bang, but let's not have it ruin today. 

Elsewhere 

A section of the sky begins to turn darker, revealing a space barge. People start to look up in awe at the obstruction blocking the sun's life-giving rays. Large objects resembling cannons expose themselves from the sanctuary of their mother ship. Sparks of light accompanying whirring sound can be see and heard as the cannons warm up. The ship's thrusters start to fire. Laser beams and energy spheres start to dispatch from the cannons, destroying all evidence of life in one area. The vessel starts to fly at top speed, plaguing the planet with its waves of death before warping back to outer space. 

Elsewhere 

Master Roshi (drunk): Well well well…Let's have a lookie at what's on. 

He turns on the T.V. and changes the channels at a blundering rate, passing by at least six of them every second. A news report, the same one he passed on a cluster of news channels, catches his attention for a second or two before he accidentally turns it to a fitness program. 

Master Roshi: Heh heh. Come on, ladies. You gotta get'in shape…

Oolong: You dirty old man! Turn it back! It might be important! It's on at least 300 channels!

Master Roshi: Oh, all right. 

Master Roshi turns the channel back to the news. The image of a poor excuse for a spaceship cut-out resembling a time machine catches Trunks' attention.

Trunks: What are you watching? 

Oolong: Shh!

REPORTER: -- in what is now leveled land. Several hours ago, there was a disturbance in this area. An aircraft that experts say appeared to be some sort of a spaceship that vaporized approximately 2000 square kilometers of inhabited land –

Bulma walks in.

Bulma: Trunks, how long—

Oolong: Shh!

REPORTER: -- to our sources, no one survived this brutal assault. This news station was lucky enough to get two eyewitnesses whom got a bird's eye view on this tragedy.

The camera turns and focuses on two young boys, eight or nine. At the bottom of the screen, a popup appears – Surf and Dude Idunno: Eyewitnesses.

REPORTER: Can you both tell us what happened?

Surf and Dude tell what happens with waving their arms everywhere and jumping up and down.

Surf: We borrowed a sky-skier and then we saw this thing –

Dude: -- yeah, there was this thing –

Surf: -- yeah, this huge thing with lights –

Dude: -- and it had these –

Surf: -- yeah, these beam things –

Dude: -- and the buildings –

Surf: -- and people disappeared –

Dude: -- and it kept going –

Surf: -- and we saw the thing disappear!

Dude: Oh, and I took its picture before it went away. 

Dude takes out a photo of a large structure – much like a flying fortress. On the side of the ship, there is an arrow pointing upward with two triangles at the sides. The camera turns back to the reporter.

REPORTER: Thank you boys. If anyone knows what could have caused this, please logon or call and let us know.

Oolong: I wonder what could've caused that…

Master Roshi (slurring his words): I know _esakly_ wha you're up to! You really din't wanna watch that!

Trunks feels something tugging at his pant leg and looks to see his younger counterpart struggling to stand up. As he bends down to pick him up, he sees the last rays of daylight reflect off the sea of clouds and lets out a sigh of relief.


	3. Warnings and Preparations

Chapter 2 – Warnings and Preparations

The next day outside Goku and Chi Chi's house…

Gohan: Ow! 

Gohan scans the area, trying to find out what had hit him and sees something next to his foot. He picks it up and examines it. It's a small round object with mini thrusters at the bottom and a folded piece of paper secured to the top. As he removes the paper, the hover sphere jumps into the sky and blows up. The boy presents the note to his father.

Gohan: Dad! Dad!

Goku: What is it?

Gohan: Read this.

Goku (reading the note): Where'd it come from? 

Gohan: It was attached to a hover pod. The pod blew up right after I took the note off.

Goku: Let's see if Bulma can find out where these coordinates lead.

Gohan: Could it be from the people who attacked yesterday?

Chi Chi (yelling from inside): Goku! I need you for a second!

Goku (nervously): Umm…let's go now. 

VOICE: You shouldn't leave without her knowing it…

The two turn around.

Gohan: Piccolo!

Goku: Piccolo, you should see this.

He hands Piccolo the message.

Piccolo (after reading the note): Hmm. They must be the same ones we heard about in the news.

Elsewhere

Goku: We got this message a little while ago. It says, "To my fellow adversaries: I am responsible. Come and get me. The Solstice will surface from the depths of Hell toward the Heavens as the sun sinks west."

Bulma: We got the exact same note, and I've already pinpointed the location of the coordinates. 

The scientist walks to a computer desk and starts typing. A large holographic map of the planet is displayed. The area where the coordinates disclose the location of the Solstice is in red.

  
(Bulma)  
Now, according to the map, the Solstice should be on an island somewhere north near those old Red Ribbon Army towers. Don't let it's location deceive you – this island has mostly tundra, jungle, and desert-like climates. But since it has this many different ecosystems, it's structure is imbalanced. 

If there is a direct airborne attack on it, let's say the Kamehameha wave for instance, it will go straight through the island, detach the island from the earth's crust underneath the ocean, and cause the entire island to sink and collide into the crust and drive into the center of the earth. 

(pulls up a holographic simulation showing a Kamehameha wave hitting the center of the island and going through until it hits a weak spot in the bridge – the underwater bridge breaks; the island turns on its side, sinks, and rams through the center of the earth) 

Now, if you hit the island near its coast where the land isn't as dense, the energy will just do the same thing, but it will take a longer time for it to find a weak spot. In either case, if the island rams into Earth, all that friction would cause the mantle to increase in temperature. 

At the least, this would cause massive earthquakes all over the planet. At most, the planet will collapse on itself.  
(end Bulma)

  
Goku: Okay, we'll be careful.

Bulma: You'd better be. I don't want to find out that you destroyed the planet. 

Goku: Where are Vegeta and Trunks? We should get going.

Bulma: They have to get some things straightened out first. You three can go without them, they'll be awhile.

Yamcha and Krillen enter the room.

Yamcha: You mean five.

Krillen: Yeah, don't forget about us.

Goku: Yamcha. Krillen. What are you two doing here?

Yamcha: Well, since I practically live here I know what goes on.

Krillen: Yeah, and I was just playing with the baby. Y'know, thinking of starting a family in this lifetime. Say, you're not going to forget about us this time like you did with that guy who wanted to kill "all Saiyans on Earth." Right?

Goku: Oh, right. I was going to tell you—

Yamcha: Yeah right! We humans would've been too much of a handicap for you guys so ya didn't even bother with us!

Bulma: Yamcha!

Yamcha: Sorry. Must be some of what I had last night talking. What _was _that anyways? 

Goku: Do you think Vegeta and Trunks will be ready anytime soon?

Bulma: Well…

Goku: What's wrong?

Bulma: Vegeta thinks this whole thing is too mortifying for a warrior like him. Trunks' trying to convince him otherwise and knowing them both, they'll be at each other for quite some time.

Elsewhere

In the gravity chamber…

Trunks: But Father, if we don't stop them they'll destroy the rest of the earth and kill off everyone!

Vegeta (pauses his training to respond): Must I remind you that I tried to do the same exact thing? 

Trunks: But you're not like that anymore. You have a lot to live for now.

Vegeta: Nothing too bad will happen, especially with that ingrate _Kakkorot _ playing hero. 

Trunks: You say you're a great warrior, even better than Goku. I don't believe you.

Vegeta (irritated): What the hell do you mean by that? I am a better warrior by a _ million_-fold! 

Trunks: Then prove it.

Vegeta (a little stunned, then smirking): All right. You've convinced me. I'll fight. But do one thing first; cut your hair. You look like a sissy little schoolgirl.

Right after Trunks exits the chamber, Vegeta slips out of the house, leaving his son behind.

---  
Trunks, with his lavender hair at ear's length again, searches around the house looking for something. He runs into Bulma.

Trunks: Mother, have you seen my armor?

Bulma: I had to get rid of it. I couldn't get the blood or the odors out. I could make you another prototype if you wait a while…

Trunks: No thanks. I don't want you to go through that. I'll wear what I usually do.

Bulma (just remembering something): The Detersion Reservatory!

Trunks: The…laundry room? 

Elsewhere

The convoy of comrades journey to this unknown, unseen terrorist. Someone silently joins the group.

Goku: Hey, it's Vegeta. Where's Trunks?

Vegeta: He'll get here when he gets here.

Elsewhere 

In the Detersion Reservatory…

Bulma: I sent your outfit to be washed. Since a Droid sent in an emergency, I forgot to type in a command telling this to send your clothes upstairs. Hold him for a second.

She gives Trunks his younger counterpart. She lifts the door of a machine upwards, puts her hand in it, and grabs a small tubular object. Trunks claims the object from Bulma and quickly changes his clothes.

As he puts on his jacket, a small charm falls out of one of the front pockets. He picks it up and starts to examine this strange object. It is a small golden emblem – about four centimeters in length and no more than three centimeters wide – of half a heart with a wing on one side, much like a bat's. Bulma walks pass him. The sight of the charm catches her attention.

Bulma: What's that?

Trunks: I'm not sure. I can't remember where it came from or when I got it, but I always need to keep it near me.

Bulma: Just as long as _I_ didn't give it to you. I wouldn't want to know that my own son didn't appreciate what I give him.

Trunks tries to save himself while waving one hand and putting the other behind his head while nervously laughing.

Trunk: Umm…I didn't mean it that way, Mother. I remember everything you give to me. (seriously) But I just wonder… (snaps back into reality) Where's Father?

Bulma: I couldn't find him myself. That arrogant father of yours! He probably left when you were getting ready!

Trunks hastily flips the object back in the left pocket of his jacket and runs out of the house.

Trunks: Bye Mother! Love you!


	4. Proving Grounds

Chapter 3 – Proving Grounds

Goku: Hey! It's Tien!

Tien: Goku! Hey everyone!

A small spherical object leaving a vivid red tail of smoke stops them. The round thing twirls around in short semi-circles as it gains altitude. After it reaches its desired height, the sphere bursts in flames. Red smoke rains downward toward where the globe originated. 

Now aware of trouble below them, the fighters observe hovercrafts and hooded people scattered about the building with an image of an arrow pointing upward with two triangles at the sides on the helicopter-landing pad.

Vegeta: Let's just keep going.

Goku: But, we can't just leave them there.

Yamcha: Yeah, they need help.

Vegeta: Fools! Don't you see? This may be a trap.

Piccolo: Something's blocking my signal. I can't tell what's going on. Now we can't risk leaving. There might be real hostages and real psycho killers down there.

Vegeta (sarcastically): Fine. If it'll make you all feel better, I'll dispose of the guards. The rest of you go and get the others out… (demanding) And make it fast!

Vegeta flies downward toward the warehouse.

Goku: Okay. Piccolo and Krillen, you two search the lower floors. Yamcha, you and Gohan look in the top floors. Me and Tien will look everywhere in between. Got it?

Everyone nods.

---  
Vegeta comes in for a landing. Each guard loads up his/her own rocket pack.

Vegeta: All right. I'm not in the mood to be screwing around with you bastards so to make things easier, come and get me.

The guards look at each other, nod, and then charge at Vegeta.

Vegeta (to himself): **_Heh heh. Just like sheep begging to be slaughtered._**

---  
Gohan and Yamcha enter the room on the top floor. Inside, many different types of typical laboratory tools – beakers, test tubes, and other items as such – are displayed on tables. Chemicals inside of beakers are shown in an array of many diverse colors. 

Gohan: Look at this place. It's like this lab appeared out of nowhere.

Yamcha: Well, since it's the top floor and we haven't seen any other signs of life while coming up here, it wouldn't hurt to look around for a moment, right?

Gohan: I guess not. 

Gohan and Yamcha start to explore inside of it. Yamcha walks up to an area where there are no tables and stops. 

Yamcha: Hey Gohan. Why do you suppose this area's empty? 

Gohan (walking up to Yamcha): I don' know. Strange.

Yamcha: Yeah. It's eerie. 

Yamcha continues to walk around the area. He places his foot down and notices it stops in mid-air.

Yamcha: What the--?

He applies force to his foot. The floor starts to make a clicking noise and proceeds to vibrate. He looses balance and falls – his foot drags along the floor carrying part of the "air". Gohan walks to Yamcha to see what happened.

Gohan: Yamcha, you okay?

Yamcha: Yeah, I think so. But what was that?

Gohan looks around Yamcha's foot, finds the "air", and examines it.

Gohan: It's like an invisible tile…or something.

Yamcha moves his foot. Now visible is a large red button. Next to it, a small green light bulb begins to flash faster and faster. 

It stops.

The sound of alarms blasts through the warehouse. Red lights flood the laboratory. Two barrels from opposite sides of the room explode, causing the sides to collapse.

Gohan: Run to the stairs!

Yamcha gets up and starts to run to the staircase behind Gohan. The two frantically race down the stairs

---  
Goku (looks up toward the ceiling): What the--?

Tien: Goku! That was an explosion! We better get out of here!!

Goku: There's no one here, right? 

Tien: Right!

---  
Krillen: Huh? What was that?

Piccolo: That was just the sound of explosives being set off. 

Krillen (frantic): What?! 

Piccolo: And the building could collapse on top of us. Luckily, there are no hostages in this building.

Krillen: Got a signal back? Well then, LET'S HURRY! 

---  
Another explosion shakes the building.

Yamcha: What was that for?!

Gohan: There's no time to think! Just keep moving!

The two get down their first flight of stairs. Gohan notices a barrel with a skull on the front. There's a timer on the top counting down the seconds before exploding.

TIMER: "beep" "-00:10" "beep" "-00:09"

Gohan (points to the barrel): There's your answer!

Yamcha: There were stairs here!

Gohan: They got sealed off! (looks around) There's another case there!

Gohan and Yamcha run towards the opposite side of the floor and race downstairs.

TIMER: "beep" "-00:01" "beep" "-00:00"

The barrel explodes, releasing a colorless, odorless gas that fills the room in seconds. Yamcha and Gohan just get to the staircase before coking on the fumes. They both struggle down the staircase.

Yamcha (coughing and wheezing): We gotta…move faster! 

Gohan: Other side!

They run to the other side of the floor where another barrel bearing the same skull greets them, blocking the staircase. 

TIMER: "beep" "-00:12"

Gohan kicks the barrel out of the way and both descend. 

Yamcha: There's gotta be a faster way down! 

Yamcha powers up and raises his fist.

Gohan: Yamcha! Don't! You might kill someone on another floor!

Yamcha: We searched! There's NO ONE there!

Gohan: The building's weak enough as it is!

Yamcha: Then what about the sides?!

Gohan: They're too unstable to risk it!

Yamcha (powers down): Then what _should_ we do?!

Gohan: I don't know yet! Just keep moving!

---  
Trunks draws closer to the warehouse and senses the others' ki. He stops to look around.

Trunks: This doesn't look like where the Solstice would be. Why did the others stop here?

Trunks flies down toward the warehouse, enters from the top, and lands inside what was once a laboratory. The walls are virtually non-existent. Scraps of instruments and experiments are spread across the tarnished and mangled floor. Unseen danger dances around in the air as Trunks searches for the others. He walks around, examining the state of the room. His leg penetrates through the floor after taking a few steps. He then feels something burning inside of him - something yearning to vacate – and tries to hold this feeling back.

Trunks: Not…now…

Taking this as a sign of danger, Trunks rips his leg out of the decaying floorboards and jolts back into the air. His regular breathing pattern is replaced by deep, shallow gasps for air. His chest begins to tighten, his head becomes increasingly lighter, and his throat starts to close. He tries to fly away from the building, but only manages to drift several meters away. Vegeta, waiting in one of the arsonists' get-a-way cars, notices Trunks sinking toward the ground.

Vegeta: What's that boy doing?

Other fighters – Piccolo, Krillen, Goku, and Tien - begin to vacate from the building. Yamcha and Gohan barely exit the premises before stumbling over each other and losing consciousness. Tien, Goku, and Krillen help their fallen comrades and set them leaning against a car.

Vegeta (tauntingly): So, exactly how many people were in there?

Piccolo: Not now, Vegeta. We need to get help.

Vegeta: Well, it just so happens there's a radio in here.

Krillen: What's a radio doing in a rust bucket like that?

Vegeta: How the hell should I know, baldy?! Now just get help!

Within twenty minutes, an emergency hovercraft arrives. Gohan is fully alert, but Yamcha has slight trouble breathing. Paramedics carry the still unconscious Trunks into the vehicle.

Goku: Someone has to stay behind with Trunks. We can't just have him go into a hospital without someone else telling him what happened. 

Yamcha: I'll stay. It's my fault to begin with.

Goku: Okay. You know where the island is?

Yamcha: Right.

Goku: Good. We'll be waiting for you guys. (to everyone else) Let's move it.


	5. Unexpected Discoveries

Chapter 4 – Unexpected Discoveries

In the hospital…

Yamcha: Wouldn't he need any tubes or hooked up to a machine or something. 

Bulma (viewing an EKG strip): No. His heart rhythm is normal and he doesn't need anything to help him breath. This even baffled the nurses.

Both Yamcha and Bulma wait in a hospital bedroom for Trunks to recover. Yamcha lazily slouches in a chair next to the bed as Bulma lets a breeze enter the room. She stands next to her son, wondering when he'll wake. With her motherly instincts, Bulma places a hand on Trunks' head starts to caress it. 

Yamcha: Hey, Bulma, what are you doing? 

Bulma (doesn't say anything for a few moments; then replies while looking at Trunks): I'm just comforting my son when he needs me. (leers at Yamcha) You got a problem with that? 

Trunks wakes up abruptly, startled, and sits upright. 

Yamcha: Hey, welcome back. 

Bulma: Trunks…(clinches Trunks) My little boy! 

Trunks looking around for a moment, wondering where he is and who's around him. After seeing Yamcha in front of him and his mother squeezing him, a look of relief spreads across his face.

Trunks: H-hi Mom.

Bulma: Are you all right, Trunks? 

Trunks: Yeah. I'm feeling a little better, thanks. 

Yamcha: Isn't it strange? 

Bulma and Trunks give him clueless looks. 

Bulma: What do you mean?

Yamcha (to Bulma): I mean how Trunks didn't wake up until you came and started talking. He didn't even move at all. (to Trunks) It was like you were _dead_ or something before she came here. 

Bulma shoots a defensive glare at Yamcha.

Trunks: I can explain. 

Bulma (releases Trunks): Then go ahead, Trunks. 

Trunks: Since I grew up under the threat of the two androids in the future, you Mother were always overprotective of me. When I was much younger, you told me to lie down and to pretend to be dead if I was near the androids. You told me not move until I herd your voice, letting me know it was ok.   
I had to do this several times, many of which were false alarms. I guess that since I kept doing this, it's now hard for me go get up without hearing your voice. 

Bulma: My God. I didn't know how hard life with the androids was. Is that the only way you can wake up? 

Trunks: No. I can also take water, but that will take longer. 

Yamcha: Damn Bulma! After Vegeta died, you must've kept Trunks on a _real_ short leash, huh? (laughs hysterically) 

Bulma (gives Yamcha a vicious look): At least _we_ survived when the androids attacked. I wouldn't be at all surprised if you were the _first_ to _die_. 

Yamcha (laughing dies quickly): Man, Bulma…that was cold. 

Bulma: Don't listen to him, Trunks. Now, I want you to listen to me. Those vapors created a strange compound, one I've never seen before. Some of the paramedics that went inside the building slipped into a comatose state. Even Yamcha and Gohan took in some of it, but not enough for that to happen.   
With you, however, everything's a mystery. You inhaled a much _larger_ and more _concentrated_ amount made up of many more compounds. With all that in your body, you should be _dead_. But I kept up with your vital signs and they appeared to have been normal the whole time I was here.  
This is just a guess, but I think your body adapted to the compounds.   
Still, I don't want you going out there and fighting. You don't know what you're up against and the vapors may counteract and kill you. 

Yamcha (pretending to understand any of what Bulma just said): That sounds serious. Maybe you _should_ stay. I can go and tell the guys you couldn't make it. 

Trunks (trying to get out of the bed): Mother. Yamcha. I can go and I promise you…I'll be careful.

Bulma: Trunks…

Trunks: Mother, I don't worry. I'll be fine.

Bulma: But…

Trunks (half-desperately): Mother, I don't know why, but I _need_ to do this. Please.

Bulma: You're just as stubborn as me and your father. Sometimes I think if you had a girlfriend, you wouldn't just jump in and fight. But I trust that you're doing the right thing. 

Yamcha (getting up from his chair): Hey, you can count on me to look after him. I won't let anything happen to the kid. Okay! We better hurry if we wanna get there before all the fighting starts. 

Trunks (hesitates): Since you've wasted so much time waiting for me, maybe there's something I can do to get us there faster. 

Yamcha: Yeah? Like what? 

Trunks: I could fly us there at my top speed. 

Yamcha: I don't think a kid like you can fly fast enough for us to get anywhere. 

Bulma: _Yamcha!_

Yamcha: _Whaaat?_ All I'm saying is that there's no way he can fly that fast. Everybody else is probably almost there by now & they've been flying _hours_ ahead of us! 

Trunks: My top speed…is mach 1. 

Bulma and Yamcha (both reply in shock): _WHAT?!?!?!?!?!_

Trunks: I kept this to myself for the longest. Since we need to travel faster than normal, I figured this would be a good time to share it. 

Bulma (placing one palm on Trunks' forehead and the other on her own): Strange. You feel normal... 

Trunks: I'm okay, Mom. Really.

Bulma (puts her hands down): Are you sure? I didn't think those chemicals would interfere with your thinking… 

Trunks: No. I _really_ _can_ fly that fast. I had to yesterday since I had a hard time looking for that thing, but forgot about the aftershocks. That explains the loud noise and winds. 

Yamcha (quietly): Mach 1… (loudly) that's over 1200 kilometers an hour! Nobody can do that! Human, Saiyan, Namekian…_no one!_

Bulma (completely ignoring Yamcha): But…how can you fly that fast?

Trunks: I really don't know. I'm guessing it was something that was with me all my life. 

Yamcha: Yes! Now we can get there in no time! 

Outside on the hospital's roof…

Bulma (while fixing Trunks' jacket): Now Trunks, I want you to take care of yourself. That compound of vapors _will_ cause you to pass out more easily, but it should wear off with time. 

Trunks: I will, Mother.

Yamcha: Come on. We already wasted too much time. 

Trunks nods in agreement, flies up until he hovers over Yamcha. He leans down and reaches

Trunks: Here, grab my wrists. 

Yamcha: Like this? (jumps and grabs Trunks' wrists) 

Trunks: Now, hold tight. (to Bulma) Mom, you should leave before the winds pick up.

The two disappear, following a loud bang. 

Bulma: Be careful! (quietly)Come back safely. 

Elsewhere

Goku: Well, we're here. 

Everybody descends for a landing. 

Vegeta: Well, where is this person we're suppose to challenge? 

Krillen: Uhh…Goku, are you sure this is the right island? 

A river ends its journey from the edge of the island, warning the warriors to do the same. On it's way out, the stream winds itself around past the lush vegetation. Some of the trees bend towards the watery path to let their large bright green leaves cool off. The stream loses contact to the outside world just pass two fallen trees.

Goku: Yeah, I'm sure. Why do you ask? 

Krillen: Well, I thought you said there would be a huge arena to fight in. 

Goku: Bulma mentioned something about this island having at least three different environments. This should be the jungle one. Let's see if we can find an arena or something nearby.

The warriors take to the air again. They bypass the rest of the jungle zone, finding the rest of the river passing trees. It travels upwards at a sharp incline – a waterfall – and ends at a pool. 

Elsewhere 

Yamcha: Wow Trunks! This is THE BEST! I've never traveled this fast before! 

Trunks: Yeah! I love flying this fast! 

Large steel beams hanging from cranes appear from nowhere. 

Yamcha: Hey Trunks! They're doing construction here! Look out for those beams! 

Trunks: At _this_ altitude!? 

Trunks navigates through the path of obstructions. 

Yamcha: That's some good maneuvering! 

A stray crane swings a beam toward the two. Since Yamcha is being distracting, Trunks doesn't see this and flies into the beam headfirst. His grasp weakens, causing him to release his friend. Yamcha starts to fall into the sea. Trunks penetrates through the structure and out the other side. Losing consciousness, he begins to fall. Yamcha stops himself & sees his friend still plummeting. 

A numinous glimmer of light comes from within Trunks as he plunges head first into the chasm of water. Yamcha protects his eyes from the blinding rays. Immense, majestic bright entities emerge.

For only an instant, merely a silhouette of Trunks and these strange new things were visible, then nothing. Yamcha uncovers his eyes a second before the silhouette vanishes and is baffled by the event. Vast tides of water started to bring themselves up from where he is hovering to the direction Trunks proceeded. 

Yamcha: ……M-my God… Was that really … _Trunks…_(flies off to contemplate what happened in the direction the waves are moving) 

Large white feathers start to flutter among the breeze.

Elsewhere 

Bulma: Come on, widdle Twunkie. Show Mommy how you can fly. Come on, come on. 

Mrs. Briefs: Honey, don't you think he's a little too young to be flying? He can barely walk.

Bulma: Mother, he's got to start early if he's ever going to be faster than Vegeta. (to Trunks)That's wright, widdle guy. We're gonna teach Daddy a thing or two, yes we are, yes we are. Now on three. One. Two. _Threeeee!_ (tosses Trunks into the air as Trunks chortles; then catches him) Did you see how high he went on that one, Mom? He _will _beat Vegeta. I think he's getting the hang of this flying thing well. 

Mrs. Briefs sighs at her daughter's irrational attempt.

Elsewhere

It seems like they've been flying across one section of the Solstice area for quite a lengthy amount of time before reaching a strangely isolated area of land. They land and investigate the barren wasteland.

Elsewhere 

Yamcha (pondering what happened a few minutes ago): **_What happened?! One minute, Trunks is there; the next, he isn't. Even at Mach 1 that wouldn't happen. And what's with the light?! Makes absolutely no sense to me. Unless…_**

As he flies, the water becomes more active. Small islands start to appear. On one of them, Yamcha notices something. 

Yamcha: Hey! Is that a person? 

He flies downward to take a closer look and sees someone lying face down on the ground with his jacket and shirt completely ripped apart in the back. 

Yamcha: Is that…_Trunks?_

He comes in for a landing, runs to the body, and turns the unconscious person over. 

Yamcha: It _is_ Trunks! And his jacket and shirt are completely ripped apart! That ..means……_No!_ I can't allow myself to believe that. That's just not possible. Maybe he can tell me what happened. (realizes Trunks can't respond and hits head) Oh, yeah! He's out cold. And he looks bad. Damn that Bulma, never around when she could be useful. (notices the water)That's it! Trunks said he could also wake up if he takes in some _water_. 

He starts to haul Trunks toward the coastline of the miniature-sized island, cups water into one of his hand, and pours it into Trunks' mouth.

Yamcha: Come on, buddy. Let this work. 

Elsewhere 

Gohan sees a metal plate on the ground and dusts the excess dirt off. 

Gohan: Hey! Everyone! I found this on the ground. 

Everyone gathers around Gohan. 

Tien: Well, what does it say? 

Gohan: It says, "To my fellow adversaries: The Solstice, my master dome, will be unveiled when my underground fortress surfaces from the depths of Hell toward the Heavens as the sun sinks west." 

Krillen: Okay, we've got some time. What'll we do 'til then? 

Goku: I guess we could wait here until dusk. I mean, what else is there to do? 

Vegeta: What?! You're telling me that you're just going to sit there until we actually have to _fight?!_

Goku: Well, yeah. 

Vegeta: _Fine_. You can go and sit there doing absolutely nothing to prepare for this battle. I'm going off to train. And believe me, when I'm finished with this guy, you'll be next in line. (flies off)

Piccolo: I hate to admit it, but I'm with Vegeta on this. This isn't going to be some sort of petty little competition. It's a fight to the death. (flies off) 

Gohan: Isn't there anything else we could do, Dad? 

Goku: No Gohan, there isn't. There won't be any time for us to do anything else. Besides, this'll give Yamcha and Trunks time to get here, if they make it before we start. 

Gohan: Okay, Dad.


	6. Different Sides

Chapter 5 – Different Sides

About forty minutes elapse from when Trunks hit the beam. Trunks lies unconscious still while Yamcha still contemplates aloud what happened a while ago. 

Yamcha: I still can't figure it out. Nothing of this makes any sense. Unless… 

Trunks starts to stir. He slowly sits upright, moaning while holding his head. Yamcha's concentration is broken by this, looks up and responds to Trunks. 

Yamcha: Hey. You're finally up. How ya feeling? 

Trunks (still grabbing his head): You mean I was out again? 

Yamcha: Yeah. You were out for quite a while but… 

Trunks (interrupts Yamcha and looks around): Wait! Is my mother here? 

Yamcha: If you'll let me finish, I was gonna say that I didn't need her to get you up this time. 

Trunks: Then how? 

Yamcha (proudly): Water. 

Trunks (to himself): **_So, it still works_.** (to Yamcha) Thanks. 

Yamcha (to himself): **_Doesn't he know? He's acting liked nothing happened_.** (hesitates, then talks to Trunks): Uhh…. Trunks? 

Trunks: Yes? 

Yamcha: Maybe you can explain this to me. What happened back there? 

Trunks: I was about to ask you the same thing. 

Yamcha (to himself): **_Is he playing dumb? How can he not know what happened?_** (comes to a realization) **_Oh yeah! He was unconscious! He wouldn't know._ **(now to Trunks): Okay, this is what happened. We were flying and you hit a large steel beam at mach one headfirst. Then it got bright and … 

Trunks: WHAT?! (grabs Yamcha by the collar and pulls him down at his level): Tell me! What did you see?!

Yamcha (shocked): Uhh… t-this bright light… and umm… t-that's it…

Trunks becomes riled and releases Yamcha fiercely and curses under his breath. Yamcha loses his balances and falls to the ground several meters away due to Trunks' strength. 

Yamcha (shocked, but gets up): Hey! What's wrong with you!? 

Trunks (realizes that Yamcha doesn't know what happened and calms down): Nothing… 

Yamcha (still shocked): …H-huh?! 

Trunks: Nothing important…

Yamcha: What do you mean nothing important?!

Trunks: That's what I just said.

Yamcha: But you were saying…

Trunks: Never mind what I was saying. We've got bigger problems.

Yamcha (looking at the sun's position): Damn it all! You're right, Trunks. We're gonna really have to move if we wanna get there on time.

Trunks (hesitates, then nods): Yeah. 

As Trunks gets up, pain pierces through his skull. This intense sensation gnawing at him makes him fall back down. He grabs his head and screams.

Yamcha: Trunks! What's wrong? 

Trunks: It's…my HEAD! _AARRRRRHHH!_

Yamcha: W-what should I do? 

Trunks (in immense pain with a strain in voice): There's nothing…to do! … Just … wait …*MMFF*…it ..._ouuut! AAHHHH_! 

Yamcha (to himself):_ **Dammit! There must be someway I can help…**_

Trunks' screams begin to lessen and become increasingly quieter proceeding by gasps for air. 

Yamcha: What happened to you? 

Trunks (still out of breath): *Hah* I… don't know... *Hah* … 

Yamcha: It might have something to do with those vapors. You okay now? 

Trunks (getting up): Yeah, I can manage. (looses balance, but catches himself) Okay, let's go now. 

Elsewhere

Bulma is playing with Trunks in the nursery when Chaozu enters through an open window.

Bulma: Chaozu, hi.

Chaozu: Hi, Bulma…umm…

Bulma: Here, come and sit here.

She pulls out a chair and motions him to sit. 

Chaozu: It's just that…

Trunks reaches to Chaozu, who playfully takes him.

Chaozu (giggles): You're not helping at all. (to Bulma) It's just that I want to help Tien and the others. Can you please tell me the coordinates?

Bulma: Chaozu, I don't know. Tien won't be happy.

Chaozu: I want to prove what I can do to him and the others. Tien doesn't know it, but I can help out a lot. I just need a chance to show what I'm worth.

Bulma: Well…

Chaozu: Please…

Bulma (sighs): Okay. (grabs a pen and paper from a nearby desk) Here are the coordinates. You're looking for an island that's supposed to have tropical, desert, and tundra-like ecosystems. Try not to overdo it; the island's not as stable as it seems.

Chaozu (gives Trunks to Bulma in exchange for the paper): Thanks Bulma! I'll try to help save the earth. (flies out)

Elsewhere

Krillen (senses two ki levels and looks up): Hey! I think Trunks and Yamcha are coming! 

Goku: No, that's not them. The levels are not too different and someone is traveling from farther away. I think it's Vegeta and Piccolo. 

Vegeta comes into view, slows down, descends toward the island and looks around. 

Vegeta: What?! The arena hasn't risen yet?! What kind of a trick is this!? 

Piccolo descends to the island. 

Piccolo: It's no trick. Look at the position of the sun. It's not sunset yet. 

Gohan (feeling two other power levels): Hey! This time it is Trunks and Yamcha. 

Everybody senses the power levels and looks up. 

Tien: Hey, you're right! They got here quickly. 

Trunks and Yamcha descend to the island. Yamcha joins up with the rest.

Yamcha: Hey everyone! Did we get here before all the fighting started? 

Goku: Great! You guys are here. No, you're just on time. 

Gohan: But how did you two get here so fast? 

Krillen: Yeah, how did you? We thought it might take you a few more hours. 

Yamcha: Well, we're just so talented. It might've taken you guys several hours to get here, but not us! (laughs hysterically) 

Krillen (to Goku): If you ask me, I think Yamcha just lost his mind.

Yamcha: Ain't that right, Trunks? (looks behind him) Trunks?

Trunks is still where he landed, slightly crouched down, out of breath and grabbing his head.

Yamcha: Trunks, are you all right? 

Trunks: *Haa* Yeah…I'm … _FINE!!!_

A sharp, piercing pain overwhelms Trunks as it shoots through his skull. He falls down to his knees still holding his head and releases a blood-curdling scream. The fallen warrior collapses with his backside up and passes out. The shredded apparel, the shirt and jacket, reveal themselves.

Tien: What happened to him?! 

Gohan (walks towards Trunks and examines the shredded garments): You know something? There isn't a single trace of bloodstain on his back! Not even a scratch! 

Vegeta (while walking toward Trunks and Gohan): Out of my way, kid! You're not looking properly! (pushes Gohan out of the way and examines Trunks' back and finds nothing wrong) Impossible! There should be at least something there!

Goku: Um…Yamcha? Could you tell us what happened? 

Yamcha: Yeah…you see…back in the warehouse, there was this chemical compound that produced a vapor made in the lab. That vapor can cause you to pass out more easily. Trunks was just entering the warehouse as we were leaving.   
He took the brunt of the attack and he's sort of unstable. This part might sound a little farfetched, but a while after we left the hospital, he slammed into a steel beam headfirst and passed out again. He recovered from that, but those vapors acted up again.

Goku: But why is he here now?

Yamcha: He wanted to come. Me and Bulma tried taking him out of it, but he didn't listen.

Vegeta (to himself): **_Damned stubborn fool. He's too much like me._**

Krillen: Okay. That almost makes sense…but what about his clothes? 

Yamcha (screaming to himself): **_What should I say?! I don't even know what happened! Who's good at making up stories? I've got it! Master Roshi!_ ** (to everyone) Well…um…it's kind of a funny story… 

Yamcha continues with bizarre and inappropriate situations he and Trunks were in - most involving women and some involving monsters and other fighters. No one believes anything Yamcha says. He continues, creating a more confusing, yet believable situation; one about Trunks' misfortune with a tree when his jacket was caught onto a branch. 

Vegeta: Out of all that made-up bullshit you've conjured up thus far that last part was the most pathetic! Do you actually think I'd believe that for a second?! Remind _me_ never to put _my life_ in your _hands!!_

Tien: Hey, if you don't know or can't remember what happened, just say so. 

Yamcha: But that's what happened.

Krillen: I don't think a tree branch could do all of that…but you were there, not me.

Gohan: And it doesn't explain the headache…

Yamcha: We got separated before the tree accident! Give me a break!

The ground starts to pulsate.

Goku: Everyone! The Solstice is about to give rise! Krillen! You need to get Trunks out of here. He's in no condition to fight. 

Krillen (putting one of Trunks' arms around his shoulder): Okay. I'm gonna take him over to that chain of small islands. 

Yamcha: Wait, Krillen! (runs to Krillen) For him to regain consciousness, you need to give him water. It's the only way we can get him to wake up right now. 

Krillen (puzzled): Umm… okaaay…

Krillen takes off with Trunks to the distant atoll. The underground fortress starts to rise.

Goku: It's bigger than I though. Everyone! In the air, now! 

All of the other fighters hover upward. The enormous octagonal structure emerges itself straight up, as if it were gasping for air. In a short minute's time, the entire building is completely uncovered. It scrapes against the sky seven stories high. Each of its eight sides stretch out endlessly for miles. Large glass portals paint the sides of the structure. An arrow pointing upward with two triangles at the sides, much like the symbol on the warehouse, label two gargantuan doors. A figure starts its way toward the single known balcony. The others land.

PERSON: Greetings damned rivals! I am Fujitsu, keeper of the Solstice. I was the one who sent the invitations out for you to appear here. 

Goku: What? We traveled here for this? 

Fujitsu: Heh. If you don't want other areas of your beloved planet destroyed, I suggest you listen, Goku. 

Goku: My…name? How did you know it?

Fujitsu: I have my ways. Unlike that pitiful Dr. Gero, I keep profiles on all my opponents current. I don't rely on our own creations to carry out our ideals. 

Goku: Our?

Fujitsu: Would you shut up and listen?! _We_ are of races from various planets that will kill without giving even a second thought. And unlike this Saiyan race that some of you descend from, we don't assume anything – we make sure the job's done.  
Now, I haven't all night to dawdle among you people. There are other planets begging to be dominated…and yours is the first. 

Fujitsu raises his right arm toward the sky as he laughs madly. A small sphere-like object radiating light starts to grow larger in the palm of his hand. He thrusts the object into the air. The entire dusk sky fills with a blinding light. As fast as it lit the sky, rays start to converge into one place and form one large orb shining light down toward the earth.

Vegeta: It can't be!!

Goku: Is it…?

Gohan: …the moon? 

Fujitsu: Relax. It's not real, but an ingenious simulation. This is just like a real moon, except for two modifications. One, it emits three time the amount of light - perfect for twilight combats such as this. Two, it can't emit Brute Waves– the same element responsible for creating a chemical imbalance that allows Saiyans to transform into huge ape-like creatures. 

Piccolo: What's the point to all of this?

Fujitsu: The sun's setting. The light it gives off may help you but so much. I don't like to play unfairly against those who might stand a chance. Now, prepare to meet your destinies. If you make it into the mansion, you'll be one step closer to saving the earth. 

The land under each of the warrior's feet, with the exception of Gohan's, starts to glow. The images of each of the other fighters seem to fade away. 

Gohan: Fujitsu, what did you do with them!?

Fujitsu: Don't worry. They've been teleported to various sections around the mansion. Now, I must be off to tend to more important matters.

Fujitsu turns around and proceeds back inside the mansion. Gohan tries to fly up to him.

Gohan: Wait--

A large figure leaps onto the railing of the balcony, coming in between the two. Fujitsu turns back around.

Fujitsu: Oh. I forgot to introduce you to _your_ destiny. This is Deux. He'll be the one to put an end to your short pathetic little life with his horde of vicious soldiers.

Deux cletches Gohan's throat with his claws, throws him at ground, and follows his prey. The two warp to another section of the Solstice. 


	7. New Wonders and Adversaries

Chapter 6 – New Wonders and Adversaries

The sun is just about to set. The few battles taking place throughout the island are just about to begin. On a rather small island lacking even grass, one part of a small archipelago, Krillen throws rocks into the water waiting for Trunks to recover.

Krillen (thinking aloud): This is taking too long. I wonder what Yamcha meant when he said "It's the only way we can get him to wake up right now". 

There is an explosion coming from the Solstice. Krillen abruptly rises to his feet shocked and turns around to see. 

Krillen: What's going on in there?

He tries to wait for something else to happen. About the same time, Trunks beings to regain consciousness; groans start to come from him. Krillen hears this and turns back.

Krillen (gladly): Hey! You're up!

Trunks holds his head and begins to slowly sit up. He sees the sun setting to his left and stares longingly into it, knowing something unpreventable will happen. Krillen looks at Trunks puzzled, then at the sunset, then back at Trunks.

Krillen: What? Something's wrong?

Trunks turns back around – unmindful of Krillen's being there – closes his eyes and tilts his head back. Wind starts to pick up. Trunks' ki starts to get harder and harder for Krillen to sense.

Krillen (to himself): **_What the--! I know Trunks is right there, but why can't I sense him?!_**

A river of white rushes from Trunks' back; the boulder smashes into pieces behind him. Feathers start to dance among the breeze. The stream starts to divide in half, parting in opposite directions and taking on a shape, a very specific shape of feathered wings. The energy dies down, the wind and ocean calm. Trunks looks up and – seeing a stunned and confused Krillen holding his mouth agape – panics. 

Trunks: Krillen! I- I- I…! Th- these—aren't…! I mean—they are but…

The troubled warrior stops himself and sighs harshly in exasperation, trying to collect all of his thoughts, trying to find out how to explain. Krillen, approaching uneasily, tries to calm his friend down.

Krillen: Umm…Trunks…calm down…it's okay… (to himself) **_What am I doing?! I must've lost it! This is crazy! How can someone just have wings like that?_** (to Trunks) Heck, I should be more scared of you than you are of me right now. 

Trunks: I know. It's just that…no one's supposed to know about them. I tried to keep them a secret. (finally calms down) Guess it's no use trying to hide them now.

Krillen: Okay, I just want to ask one thing. How?

Trunks hesitates answering this question. Something intense, something hidden inside him that only he knows about, prolongs his response longer. After several uneasily silent moments, Trunks replies to Krillen's simple, yet challenging question.

Trunks: To tell you the honest-to-God truth, I can't remember. I mean, I remember not having them for one minute and having them the next. It's like they were with me without being there. I don't know, it's hard to explain. Could you do something—no.

Krillen: Hey, come on. I'm your friend. You could ask me anything.

Trunks: Please. I want you to _tell_ the others about these. It's hard enough for me to explain to one person, let alone everyone else.

Krillen: If it means that much to you, sure.

Trunks: Thanks a lot. Okay, we can go now.

Krillen: Should you put those away first?

Trunks: There's no point. They'll come out in another hour.

Krillen (confounded): Why would they? I mean, can't you control them?

Trunks: It's one of those things I can't explain. I can control them most of the time, but if I look directly at a sunset, they become harder to manage. We should get going.

Elsewhere

COMPUTERIZED VOICE: You are now in the Desert Sector of the Solstice.

Goku: Desert sector?

Yamcha: Goku!

Goku: Yamcha? Is there anyone else here?

Yamcha: I don't think so. But…where are we?

Goku: Good question. I don't see the Solstice anywhere. Are they trying to mess with our heads?

VOICE: Who's be tryin' ta mess with yer heads?

A large figure rises from the ground.

Elsewhere 

Vegeta: Damn! How did we get back here?! 

COMPUTERIZED VOICE: You are now in the Jungle Sector of the Solstice. 

Tien: Why do you think we were brought here? And where's everyone else? 

Piccolo: They're in another sector. 

Vegeta: What do you mean?! We all were warped at the same time! 

Piccolo: Where else do you think they are? 

A small, distorted figure drops from the sky.

Elsewhere 

Krillen and Trunks journey to the Solstice. Trunks, despite his exfoliated wings, flies without using them at a pace in which Krillen can keep up. They come in range to observe explosions in the Solstice.

Krillen (concerned): What's going on in there?

Trunks (looks at the Solstice, then above past the building and sees the "moon"): Krillen, what's that white circular object? I know it can't be an attack.

Krillen looks up to see what Trunks is referring. He begins to panic and accidentally flies into his friend. In the midst of the chaos, Krillen attempts to cover Trunks' eyes and actually succeeds. The two stop flying. Trunks is a little agitated and confused as to what Krillen just did.

Trunks: Krillen, what are you doing? 

Krillen: Don't look at the moon! 

Trunks: Moon? 

Krillen (still covering Trunks' eyes): Oh yeah. The moon was never there in your time because Piccolo blew it up before you were born. Well, you see, the moon causes all Saiyans to transform into these huge apelike monsters called Ozarues. 

They are extremely powerful and if you haven't any experience being one, then you would go on a frantic rampage, destroying everything in your path. Goku and Gohan have each transformed into Ozarues at least once and almost killed us all.

Trunks: And my father?

Krillen: Vegeta was the worst. In our first battle, he transformed and almost eliminated us and the planet. The worst part is that he knew exactly what he was doing; probably because he used to train transformed like that.

Trunks: But Krillen, won't we have at least seen them transformed by now? We aren't too far from the place.

Krillen (observes the Solstice and surrounding areas): Yeah, you're right. If that is the moon, then all three of them, and probably you too, should've transformed by now. 

Trunks: Maybe it's some kind of simulation.

Krillen: Yeah, that might be it.

Trunks: Krillen, could you do something for me?

Krillen: Sure, 

Trunks: What?

Trunks: Could you get off of my head?!

Krillen: Oops, sorry. 

Krillen gets off of Trunks and both continue toward the Solstice. 

Elsewhere

Vegeta: Tres! Come out and face me!

Tres' voice echoes.

Tres: Now why would I want to do that? It's more fun this way.

Vegeta: Shit! Then I'll just blast you out dammit!

Vegeta begins to fire a series of ki blasts, only to destroy vegetation in the area. He then spies Tien, from the corner of his eye, firing an attack. The Prince jumps out of the attack's way.

Vegeta: Hey! I'm on your side, remember?!

Tien stands still. Another person comes from behind Vegeta, yelling. He turns around and sees another Tien. 

Tien: That's not me! It's Tres!

The Tien standing begins to lose his shape and reshapes into Piccolo. Before Vegeta says anything, the real Piccolo says something. 

Piccolo: It seems our little friend can change his appearance to any one of us. We must be careful.

Tres changes his appearance again, this time resembling the Super Saiyan Prince. He jumps into the air and focuses on his victims.

Tres: Big Bang…ATTACK!!

Elsewhere

While nearing the Solstice, sounds of explosions become increasingly louder. The many battles taking place located in various parts of the Solstice start to intensify. Krillen and Trunks finally arrive at the complex still airborne.

Trunks: There should be some sort of an entrance nearby.

The two split up. While gliding by a window, something invisible grabs Trunks by the neck and locks him in a death hold. 

Trunks (grabbing for his neck): Ahh! Something's … got me…!

Krillen: Trunks! I'm coming!

Trunks: No! Stay there!

Without any consent from their bearer, the wings beat hard once, making an atypically doleful sound. By doing so, Trunks is freed from the now visible object, projected forward a bit due to the force and speed of his wings. He reaches for the claw, rips it off his neck, and turns to a stunned Krillen.

Trunks: I was trying to warn you. They could have killed you if you were too close.

Krillen (still shocked): …oh…okay…thanks…

Two more invisible robotic claws grab Trunks; one locks onto his neck again, another locks around his left wing. Without giving him much time to react, the claws jerk him up into an entrance. His free wing flaps, thrusting Krillen to the ground and on a warp place. Krillen disappears and reappears in another sector.

COMPUTERIZED VOICE: You are now in the Tundra Sector of the Solstice.

Krillen: Where--?

Gohan: Krillen! I need some help here!! 

Krillen: How--?

Gohan: Krillen! I could really use some help right now!!

Krillen (snaps back into reality): Coming, Gohan! 


	8. Powers Unveiled

Chapter 7 – Powers Unveiled

COMPUTERIZED VOICE: You have managed to enter the Solstice.

Trunks rips off the claws from his neck and throws it aside. A large chandelier hangs over finely polished hardwood floors in the great hall of the Solstice. Someone begins to speak from the shadows. 

VOICE: Well well well. Look at you. Never came across one who looked as strange as you do with those things on your back.

Trunks (getting up to stand in a defensive position): Show yourself! 

A large figure comes out of hiding; a humanoid type.

FIGHTER: They call me…Awwal. I am the most powerful warrior His Majesty Fujitsu has to offer.

Trunks: His Majesty Fujitsu?

Awwal: Don't play stupid. His Majesty promised me a worthy opponent if one so managed to penetrate through the other warriors. I didn't want to wait so I forced one of you in here. Actually, you look too pitiful to be one of the fighters His Majesty was addressing earlier…but you'll make a fine warm-up session.

This new advasary draws his sword. The tip detaches itself and dives into the floor, leaving a chain trail. Stiff silence claims the area for a brief moment. The sound of wood cracking begins to echo. A daggered tip emerges from its grave and strikes Trunks from behind. He senses this and moves toward the right in effort to get away. The point misses its target, Trunks' spine, and, instead, stabs into his left wing from the back and juts out the other side. Hot red blood gushes out.

Awwal (snickering): Oops. I'll get that out for you.

With one jerk from the owner, the daggered edge begins to retract into the sword. Trunks loses his balance and falls. The bloodstained edge emerges from the back of the wing and returns to the sword. Awwal swings his weapon from side to side, removing blood.

Awwal: And now you've been poisoned. You only got a short amount of time before it kills you off completely. 

Trunks (while slowly getting up): That may not be I may have a wing that's damaged, but that still doesn't mean you'll defeat me. 

Awwal: Oh really? Let us see for ourselves.

Awwal sheathes his sword and charges at Trunks. Trunks avoids Awwal's first attack, takes his own elbow and speedily drives it into Awwal's stomach, grabs the opponent's head and smashes it into his thigh, and round kicks him in the ribs. The mighty Awwal is projected across the floor and rolls over to his side, but then gets back up a split second later.

Awwal: I expected that from you.

Trunks: What do you mean?

Awwal: I feed off my own injuries. It wasn't much, but it should last me for some time.

The poison injected into Trunks' bloodstream starts to take effect and causes him to cringe in intense pain.

Trunks (trying to speak): We'll…see about that. 

Awwal, charged, rapidly advances to Trunks with his battle cry. 

Elsewhere

Yamcha: Goku! Shi's right on your back!

Goku dives down to avoid Shi's airborne assault. Shi continues after Goku, but doesn't see the cliff in front and smashes into it. Goku manages to fly back to Yamcha.

Goku: How can something that big and stupid fly that fast? I couldn't even land a single punch! And how come he's only attacking me?

Shi gets up and begins to attack Goku again. The Super Saiyan disappears and reappears from behind and hits Shi in the spine with an elbow strike.

Elsewhere

Awwal disappears. Two other fighters attack Trunks head on. Trunks gets ready to attack, but someone comes out from behind and locks him in a full nelson. 

Awwal: Got you now kid!

The other two henchmen attack Trunks with rapid punches to the stomach. Awwal releases Trunks, letting him collapse.

Awwal: Had enough yet?

Trunks (staggering while standing up, bends down to cough up blood, then replies): You think I'm going to give up like that? (looks up at Awwal) You're going to have to do a lot more to kill me!

Awwal (smirks): Ha! I like that kind of attitude. Killing someone like you makes my job worthwhile.

He grabs Trunks by the collar of his jacket and lifts him up over his head. Laughing coldly and tauntingly, Awwal heaves Trunks out a nearby window. Glass shatters everywhere as Trunks passes through and plunges downward to the rocky terrain, disappearing without a trace.

Elsewhere

Krillen: Damn! There're too many of them!

Gohan: I know Krillen! It's like they keep coming no matter how many times we knock them down!

As members form his militia are beaten, more come in their places.

Gohan sees objects falling; some are glistening by the moonlight.

Gohan: What is that?!

Krillen: Huh? (turns around to see; then becomes horrified) Th-that's Trunks!!

Gohan: No way!!! (darts an alarmed look at Krillen) He- he has _wings!?!_

Krillen: There's no time to explain! Let's go and help him!

Gohan (hesitates): Yeah.

Krillen and Gohan fly quickly to Trunks as Awwal descends Earth. Trunks hits the ground hard and lands on his side. His body still continues to slide down a hill, and is turned over to his front side. Awwal lands several meters away. Trunks barely stays awake long enough to see his enemy coming before losing it, letting the world become dark.

Awwal (while approaching Trunks): Well, I see we can't fight anymore, can we? I can finish you off in so many ways.   
Kill you now.   
Bring you to His Majesty and kill you there, giving me recognition.   
Wait until you regain consciousness to see that look of pain on your face and panic in your eyes.   
Oooh, the possibilities are endless. 

Krillen and Gohan arrive and land in front of Trunks, between he and Awwal.

Awwal: I see you're friends have arrived. This would be a fine opportunity to kill all three of you at once. 

Gohan (kneels down to Trunks, nudging him with his hand): Come on, Trunks! Try to get up! We need your help!

Krillen: Gohan! He won't get up that way! I'll explain later!

Awwal: So little man, do you want to fight me to save your friend? You're going to have to do something first.

Deux (strutting to Awwal agitatedly): You can't just come into my sector and start killing my prey!

Awwal (smirking): I can't?

Awwal raises his arm to Deux, opens his hand, and fires a ki wave. The beam takes Deux's head, tearing it off from the spinal cord. His headless body stumbles about before falling, has a brief seizure, and stops cold. The killer turns back to the fighters. 

Awwal: Prepare to challenge my merciless Cohort of Pain!

Identical fighters leap from nowhere and surround Krillen, Gohan, and Trunks.

Awwal: Attack my minions! Give them the pain that can only be felt when life is being hung by a thread! Then leave them for me to kill!

Henchmen charge at Krillen and Gohan.

Krillen: Gohan! We have to try to protect Trunks! Don't let them get to him!

Gohan: Right!

Both warriors fight the henchmen. The endless barrage of fighters constantly comes at the two, then suddenly stops attacking and advances to Trunks.

Gohan (agitated): What the --! Those pathetic things want to fight someone who can't fight back!

He flies in front to defend Trunks and uses a force field, protecting both and reflecting off enemies simultaneously.

Trunks (to himself weakly): **_I can't… get up. Gohan's using his energy to help me. But…there's nothing I can do to help. _**(furiously)**_ Damn it all!_**

Krillen comes and fights off the henchmen closest to Gohan and Trunks. One of the henchmen surprises him from behind and uses a ki-blast, projecting him into a large rock-like object. Krillen breaks the rock in half as he goes through.

Gohan: Krillen!!

Trunks (to himself): **_What?! That was Krillen?! I thought that was one of Awwal's men._ **(angrily)** _Both of them will have their lives taken… and I'm to blame! I need to help them out!!_**

A luminous glow emerges from within Trunks. It rushes to Gohan, penetrating through his body and joins with the force field. 

Gohan: What the --!! Where's this light coming from?!

The light re-energizes Gohan, allowing him to generate a much more evolved force field, annihilating all nearby adversaries. It ruptures. Gohan falls to his knees, short of breath. The mysterious illumination continues to blaze. Krillen, currently struggling to his feet, revives from this new power.

Krillen: Huh? My energy…is returning? But… how?! (looks to where Gohan and Trunks are). What's that strange light?

Trunks' wings start to move slowly upward, carrying his almost lifeless body.

Trunks (to himself): **_What? My wings are moving? But one of them…is damaged. How are they both able to move?_**

Gohan turns around to see where the beam of energy is coming from. Seeing the light coming from Trunks frightens and amazes him at the same time. Awwal starts advancing to Gohan for killing most of his soldiers, comes out from behind Gohan, and locks him in a full nelson.

Gohan (trying to release himself): Arrrggg! Let …go... of me!

Krillen: Gohan!

Trunks: **_No! They got Gohan! This is ALL MY FAULT!_** (aloud) I'M NOT GOING TO LET HIM OR ANYONE ELSE DIE AGAIN!!

Gohan, Krillen, and all other henchmen gawk overhead. Both wings stop moving. Another blinding light comes from within the injured wing. Blood is dried and the wound mends as both glows dims. Trunks' body hovers above the ground and visibly shows signs of him being conscious. His wings glow this time, temporarily converting his ki into something else – something with another purpose other than fighting. They spread out, causing intense winds to pick up. 

The illumination in the sector starts to fade. Trunks unbolts his eyes and glares downward at the henchmen. All in an instant, the glow diminishes and the image of him fades away. He reappears on the ground. The sea rises feverishly up well above ground level as wind howls mournfully. Other surviving henchmen fall to the ground; blood and organs surge out of their bodies. Trunks turns around to confront the fighter clinching on to Gohan.

Trunks (in a cold and loathsome tone): Let him go. NOW!

Awwal releases Gohan, stumbles to the ground and runs off. Trunks disappears and reappears in front of the henchman. He grabs its neck and raises him into the air.

Awwal: Go ahead and kill me off. You won't be any better than me.

Trunks throws Awwal down, who starts to walk off. 

Trunks: No…I can't let you continue. 

While turning, he raises his hand and fires a ki-blast directly at his opponent from behind. The attack penetrates through the henchman's tough skin, through its internal organs, and lunges out the other side. With blood surging out of its body, the soldier falls to his knees, lands on his face and dies. 

Elsewhere

Fujitsu (watching and comparing the battles): Well, it seems that I've missed judged how strong that younger Saiyan was. After watching his pathetic father struggle with the other impertinent loudmouth half-wit fool of a bastard, I realize now that this new generation Saiyan is significantly more powerful. And the other one… 

He looks at a monitor displaying statistics of each fighter. All data of Gohan – including age, family, history, signature attacks, and current ki level and vital signs – is displayed. The only thing listed under "Trunks" is the word "infant".

Fujitsu: Damn! Is this thing just completely useless?! No matter…he's already demonstrated his value to this little faction and should prove to have more handy little talents. Computer, get me my assistant.

An assistant walks into the room.

ASSISTANT: Is there anything I can do to be of service to you, My Lord?

Fujitsu: Yes, there is my minion. Get F-9463697 in the stadium – I want him to be my second. (gets up and walks toward the wall of monitors) I also want some of my men to take (points to one showing a split screen of Gohan and Trunks) those two youths into the Erebus. 

ASSISTANT: But Sire, they haven't even entered the building yet. That should, if anything, show how hard they're struggling outside and surely wouldn't live long in the arena to satis—

Fujitsu: Silence! You dare to question me?!

ASSISTANT (terrified and stands at attention): No, My Lord!

Fujitsu: Good. Bring them to the Erebus. (to himself)** _Let us see how much punishment these two can endure._**

Elsewhere

Gohan (while running to Trunks): Wow Trunks! That was phenomenal!!

Gohan stops suddenly in fear. Krillen arrives.

Krillen: Trunks! You're conscious! 

Trunks (surprised and just noticed this): Yes, you're right! I'm guessing my wings have something to do with this.

Krillen (confused): Huh? How can they?

Trunks: Well, it's kind of hard to explain, but I felt my power coming back the whole time. It was as though I was powering up. I was even able to hear what was going on. In all these years, I've never felt this from them before.

Gohan continues to keep his distance from Trunks and Krillen.

Krillen: Hey little bro. What's wrong?

Gohan hesitates; his gaze becomes fixed on Trunks' wings. With every second that goes by, the same thoughts spinning around in his head continue to repeat themselves.

Gohan (to himself): **_Are those really wings?! They can't be! But then, how could they revive all of us?! Is this the Trunks we knew before?! Did someone cause the timelines to shift again?! _**

Trunks: Gohan?

Gohan (snaps back into reality and moves his head upward to see Trunks' face): Yeah! I'm fine! Nothing's wrong! (nods)

Circular objects with extendable claws emerge from the ground and lock onto Trunks' shins, sending electrical charges at a high voltage, paralyzing him.

Krillen: The hell--?! What is that thing?!

Gohan (forgetting about what he was contemplating): I don't know, but we've gotta save him!

Trunks: _AAAHHHH!_ GET…. OUT OF HERE … before…

The objects release Trunks right before he loses consciousness and collapses. As Krillen runs to help, he accidentally steps on an active warp-tile, teleporting him to another area of the compound. 

Another pair of circular objects rise from the ground. Both claws grasp each of Gohan's legs, emitting high volts of electricity until he returns to his normal state, collapses, and blacks out.

Elsewhere

Shi: How's 'bout me maken' a deal with youse guys, huh? Whadaya say ta tha'?

Yamcha: We don't make deals!

Shi: Sush, you. I was talkin' ta yer frien'.

Goku: He's right, we don't make deals. There's only one way we're goin—

Before Goku can finish his sentence, Shi continues his assaults, this time on both of them.


	9. A Look into the Past

Chapter 8 – A Look into the Past

A now unconscious Trunks has a flashback, one that takes place ten years ago. He is laying down looking at the sky near a cliff. He senses something, gets up and turns around; an energy wave is heading right toward him. With very little time to react, he puts up a force field, but only has time to focus energy in one hand. With a failed attempt to stop the power ray, it carries him off the cliff and smashes him deep into the side of a nearby mountain. Still trying to prevent the energy wave from killing him, he veers it upward. As it is being pushed up, the ki-wave goes through the mountain, causing the landscape to tumble downward, trapping him under the debris. 

As the falling rubble starts to lessen, he slowly emerges from the wreckage, staining the rocks deep red. Trying to stand up, he suddenly becomes dizzy; his vision is blurred, his head feels like it's splitting open, his arms and legs grow heavy, and raw flesh from his now blood-soaked back is slashed open in several areas. The world rocks from side to side before it spins. After taking a few steps, he stumbles, falls, and looses consciousness.

When he opens his eyes, the boy finds himself lying under the blankets of a bed in a cabin. With the exception of two dimly lit candles – one next to the bed and another on the other side of the cabin, showing a silhouette of a person moving silently about – there is complete hushed darkness. A cheery voice, one of that belonging to a young girl, broke the stillness.

VOICE: Hey. Are you okay?

Trunks: I don't know. (tries to move, but feels a knife-like pain shoot throughout his entire body) Owww! Everything hurts when I try to move.

VOICE (just realizing something): Oops! I'm sorry. I forgot to give this to you.

A figure, one resembling a young girl, comes out of the darkness. Her waist-long dark hair radiates sapphire and her bright eyes glow a deep amethyst. Trunks immediately senses a strange power coming from within her; very different from ki, and very dark. In her hand, he notices a bowl of smashed up herbs.

GIRL (cheerily): These herbs cure even the deepest cuts!

Trunks (a little startled): …T-thanks.

The girl eases him up slowly and gently to a sitting position. Surprisingly, Trunks doesn't feel anything. First, she unwraps the blankets, which were used in place of gauze pads and bandages, from around his chest and back. She dabs a cloth into the mixture and begins to gently stroke along the gashes, many of which have almost completely healed somehow. 

Trunks tries not to show any pain, but winces twice; once when she first applies the blend, and again when she presses the fabric too hard. 

After pressing too hard, she unexpectedly stops and drops the bowl and cloth. She solemnly stands there, staring outside through the window. Trunks wonders what she is looking at and perceives the sun setting. 

Trunks (to himself): **_Darn! The sun's setting! I can't go anywhere to hide!_** (notices the girl still standing and gazing into the sunset and sighs) **_ She's going to have to see them. I hope she won't be scared of me._**

At the same time, energy from within the two youths arises. Life from each candle blows out. The clashing impulses of energy waves emerging from them both at the same time inbounds a despondent tone, one that echoes throughout the mountainous range. Unknown to either child, something happens to each of them. 

The power surge dies down. The girl relights one of the candles, the one next to the bed; the two youths stare at one another. 

With Trunks, immense bright feathery wings have emerged followed by the broad, downy base on his back. The girl also has a pair of vast wings mounting from her, tearing the backside of her dress. Instead of wings similar to Trunks, hers are dark, part scaly and part velvety. 

Silence sets in the slightly chilled air. After a few moments, Trunks says something.

Trunks (in a surprised whispered tone): …You...got wings…too?

GIRL (less surprised than Trunks): …Yeah. …I thought …you knew… (apologetically) I knew you had wings…

Trunks (slightly louder and sharply): How?!

GIRL: I could sense the same force in me coming from you. Couldn't you sense mine?

Trunks: I did sense something from you, but I didn't know what it was.

GIRL: You don't know how to sense wings do you?

Trunks (somewhat confused): I never really thought of it…

GIRL (in a helpful tone): Feel inside. After you know what your wings feel like on the inside, you can tell who else has wings without needing to see them.

Trunks: Thanks…umm…

GIRL (very apologetic): I'm really sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Zyxoiar.

Trunks (trying to pronounce the girl's name): Zy…

Zyxoiar: Zai–so–ii–ar.

Trunks (gets it): Zyxoiar. That's a strange name.

Zyxoiar: I didn't name me. What's yours?

Trunks: Mine's Trunks.

Zyxoiar: That's a stranger name.

Trunks (happily): Both our names may be strange, but no one else has them.

Zyxoiar (with a smile): That's true. Would you like another drink?

Trunks: Another?

Zyxoiar: Yeah. When I found you, you were a little sunburned. Not right now, though. You looked worse when I brought you here and thought you were dehydrated too so I gave you some water. So, you still want something?

Trunks: Okay.

Zyxoiar (claps her hands twice). A whirling noise can be heard in the darkness of the cabin. A robotic arm holding a glass comes into view. She takes the glass and looks in it.

Zyxoiar: No water? I'm gonna have to fix that.

She gets up and walks to the other side of the cabin. "It's too dark to see" she murmurs to herself. She snaps her fingers this time. A dim light hovers over the sink to guide her.

Zyxoiar: Impressive, huh? I modified everything in this cabin. Ioni brings me outdated equipment from work so I can do this. It's not much, but hey, I'm only ten.

Trunks: Ioni?

Zyxoiar: Yeah. He's my legal protector; I say he's my uncle. He's a lot like a real uncle, probably better, but he doesn't like to be called "Uncle". Says it's too formal to him.

She places the glass under a faucet. Water streams into the glass and stops when she removes the glass. She walks back to Trunks and give it to him.

Trunks: Thanks. Umm…Zy…

Zyxoiar: You can call me Zya. Zai-a.

Trunks: Okay. Zya, can I ask you a question? 

Zyxoiar: Sure.

Trunks: I don't mean to sound so rude after your hospitality, but how did you get your wings?

  
(Zyxoiar)  
I'm sorry, but I can't tell you much. I don't remember how I got them exactly. But since I sense that I can trust you, I will tell you what I do remember. Two years ago, Ioni went out somewhere. He told me that he would come back in a few hours. The hours became days. I didn't have to worry about food because there were always fruits that grew outside. 

One night, the two androids attacked the cabin that we were living in at the time. I wasn't in it because I was out getting food. When I saw smoke coming from there, I ran the opposite way. I remember there being a cave not far from there so I could hide. When I got to the cave, I felt this feeling. It took control over my whole body and made me enter. 

When I set foot inside, I felt myself falling. I didn't bother yelling because I knew no one could hear me. But then, I stopped falling. I knew I hit something hard and hot. I didn't know what was going on – I couldn't move any part of my body. 

I was in that same spot, hoping for someone to find me. A long time passed. The place started to get hotter – I felt my skin burning and I couldn't even breathe. I thought I would die without anyone knowing it. 

When, it started to get cooler. I don't know how, but I heard a comforting voice and could open my eyes. Darkness – that's all I could see. I didn't know what it meant. I could pick my hand up enough to touch it; the only words to describe it are cold, scaly, and velvety. Everything started to get lighter after I touched it. I could see where I was. There were trees all around me and between some of the branches I could see the sun setting. 

I heard Ioni calling my name. He sounded scared. I wanted to go to him, but I was in too much pain. 

Then I felt myself floating. I thought Ioni picked me up so I turned around. He wasn't there. Instead, I found myself staring at the same dark thing. It had a shape this time – two large wings! They were flapping and keeping me up. 

Ioni was coming closer; I didn't know what to do. I didn't want him to see them. Ioni saw me. I thought he would run away. Instead, he smiled and hugged me.  
(end Zyxoiar) 

  
Trunks (taking it all in): …that story…sounds a lot like…mine. 

Zyxoiar (curious): How so?

Trunks: Most of the same things happened to me!

Zyxoiar: Tell me what happened to you.

Trunks: I really don't like to talk about it.

Zyxoiar (pleading): Come on. It you said yours was like mine.

Trunks (hesitating while trying to look away from Zyxoiar): …well…I…uhh…

Trunks looks back at Zyxoiar. Her eyes catch his undivided attention. They stare deeply into his with more than merely innocent wonderment. Their dark, tender purple glow seems to be warm and inviting, yet daunting and convincing. Their gaze alone traps him under their spell, urging him to reveal his most esoteric secret. His eyes begin to lose their liveliness as he slowly hangs his head, ready to do anything Zyxoiar desires. An eternity of death-like stillness elapses. Something shatters the silence.

  
(Trunks)   
I don't know exactly how I got my wings either, but I'll tell you this much. When I was eight, I went with my mother to get something in town. Out of nowhere, this huge crowd of people came screaming, pushing, and shoving. Neither of us had any idea that the androids were attacking just half a mile away. We tried to keep together, but during the chaos & confusion, I was torn away from her. 

When I finally escaped from the crowd, she was nowhere to be found. Then, I felt something strange shooting through my body; some sort of feeling. This sensation wanted me to go into the building across from me. I tried to resist, but it just took over me…like a pestilence. I _had_ to go in.

I entered a place that looked abandoned for decades. Then, I felt myself falling; I can't explain how or why. 

No one heard my screams. I felt like I was falling forever – into the dark abyss. 

Then, the falling ceased; I hit something hard and cold. I couldn't move. My arms and legs were paralyzed. My eyes wouldn't open. 

And then, when I thought it couldn't get any worse, the intense bitter cold hit me. This wasn't like coldness that you felt outside. No. This cold was beyond bone chilling – this pierced through your _soul_. 

I just laid there for…it must have been hours. I was cold, frightened, and could not move. I don't know why, but I couldn't even shiver to keep warm. That feeling is worse than death. 

Much worse. 

I could feel time slipping away from me slowly and every so often, part of my spirit was slipping farther and farther through me. I could hear my heart beating – it kept getting slower and slower. I couldn't do anything about it. But then, the cold began to subside; only a little, though – and very gradually. 

Soon, I felt a little of my energy slowly returning, along with some strange warmth. I had no idea were it was coming from. The next thing I knew, I heard my mother's voice and immediately awoke wide-eyed and panic-stricken. 

The first thing I saw was white– no real shapes. I somehow reached over to touch it; it felt soft, warm, and _feathery_. I thought I died, but then, the shade shifted to the sides and I saw the sun setting behind the buildings. 

I realized I was in a small alley, only five minutes away from my house. The rest of the city was destroyed; there wasn't another living thing that could be seen. I heard Mother's voice again, calling for me. She sounded scared, probably to have found me dead. I tried to get up, but I couldn't do it on my own; my whole body was too greatly injured from the fall. 

What happened next caught me completely off guard. I felt myself floating. "This couldn't be me doing this," I thought to myself; my power level was near zero. I thought my mother had found me and was picking me up. When I turned around, I saw no one. I looked all around me. Nothing. Yet, I was still floating. 

At that moment, I noticed pieces of fabric on the ground – the same from my shirt. In its place, something had emerged from my back; WINGS! They were just flapping! Seeing them scared me half to death; something like that just appearing out of nowhere! It wasn't until after I stared at them for a while; they didn't seem frightening to me anymore. It felt like they had been with me my whole life for some reason. They were the purest and most beautiful things I'd ever seen in my entire life, even today. 

Mother was coming closer; I could tell that her voice was getting louder. I tried to hide my wings, but I couldn't think how. I didn't want her to think that I was dead when she saw them. 

With this thought, my wings let me down on the ground gently and somehow disappeared. It was like they had a mind of their own and knew exactly what I needed of them. 

When my mom came, only seconds went by from when they disappeared. She ran over to me, crying. I was so overjoyed to see her I tried to get up; only to fall back down again. She picked me up and held me; all the way home. She didn't even think about how the back of my shirt got completely ripped apart or why I felt so cold.   
(end Trunks) 

  
Zyxoiar (startled at the difference of Trunks' tone and mannerism, but continues): You--you're right. And there're some differences.

Trunks snaps out of his daze and holds his head up after hearing Zyxoiar's voice, not remembering any of what he had said. He knows, however, that he has been influenced somehow into revealing the origin of his wings, be it charisma or mind-control. He continues to talk without letting it be known that something happened to him.

Trunks: Umm…differences?

Zyxoiar: Yeah. I think those differences also changed how our wings look like and probably what they do. 

Trunks: Do yours try to help you out? You know, do things for you?

Zyxoiar (nods): Mm-hmm. They always look out for what's good for me. After Ioni saw me with them for the first time, he explained everything I needed to know about them. He told me how to use them and what they would do without me knowing. He also wanted me to recognize the energy they put out; but he said only others with wings can sense this and you're the first one with wings that I know of.   
He also told me the only time an ordinary person can sense them is during sunset when they come out, but only for a second. After that, they can't sense either the wings or the person. I thought I was the only one with wings and that he was just saying some of that so I didn't feel alone…but then I met you. For a guy who doesn't have wings, he knows a lot about them. 

Trunks: When does Ioni come back? I want to know if he could teach me how to use mine.

Zyxoiar: Sorry. He won't come back for a couple more days – his job keeps him away. Hah! A job during these times! He used to study medications ranging from herbs to narcotics so he could help victims. But he's been working on something else lately. I don't know what it is.   
He keeps promising me that one day he'll come back and tell me that he found out how to "break" the androids and that he bought a house in the city for us. I never know what he means about how he would break them and I don't mind living here. It's nice and peaceful.

Trunks (cheerily): I live in the city… (horrifying images of the currently destroyed city flash through his mind and he continues somberly )… or what's left of it. At least the androids didn't attack there again. Is there anyone else who lives here with you?

Zyxoiar: No. My parents died when I was very young. The only one who could take care of me was Ioni.

Trunks (solemnly): I'm sorry to hear that. I also lost a parent. My father was killed in a battle with the androids when I was really young. (fantasizing) I bet he was really strong and fearless and fought bravely!

Zyxoiar: I bet he was too! Ioni is an okay fighter, but not as strong as Vegeta….

Trunks jumps out of bed without feeling any pain, grasps Zyxoiar by the arms, and asks her with a surprised yet intrigued tone.

Trunks: How did you know his name?

Zyxoiar (responses a surprisingly calm tone): I don't know. It's something that I could do all along. I can estimate anyone's power level – alive or dead – and guess their name from a blood relative. And when I got my wings, this thing got better…

Trunks (letting go of Zyxoiar): I wonder if I could do things like that…

Zyxoiar: You jumped out of bed without hurting…

Trunks: Yeah, but I didn't feel anything different. I think it was those herbs.

Zyxoiar: You don't have to always feel something.

Trunks: I still think it was the herbs.

Zyxoiar: There might be something else, but I don't know what you can do already.

Trunks (thinking): I was always fast…faster than normal…

Zyxoiar (claps her hands together once): Then that's it! You could fly a lot faster with your wings!

Trunks: Yeah! Hey, let's go outside and see!

Zyxoiar: Okay!

Trunks: Wait! Where's my shirt?

Zyxoiar: It's over there. (points to a chair with the remains of a tattered shirt stained with blood) I don't think you should wear it.

Trunks (nods): Yeah.

  
The two youths venture outside into the dark, still night. There is no other light except for the glimmer of the stars and a kerosene lamp in Zyxoiar's hand. The two head up the trial. Along the way, Zyxoiar notices Trunks being quiet as if heavy in thought and nudges him with her elbow.

Zyxoiar: What are you thinking about?

Trunks: You wouldn't understand.

Zyxoiar: What wouldn't I understand? 

Trunks (sighs in exasperation): It's just that the androids are rampaging everywhere and there's nothing that you or I can do to stop them.

Zyxoiar: You worry way too much for someone your age. Hey, we'll stop them. I still want to pay them back for killing my parents.

Zyxoiar she playfully hits him on the arm, begins to run up the trail and then starts to fly. Trunks runs after her, trying to keep up.

Trunks: Zyxoiar, where are you going?

Zyxoiar: It's a game! You need something to forget the rest of the world! Come on! Try to keep up!

Zyxoiar leads Trunks up a trail to the edge of Egral Mountain, the tallest mountain of the region. No one could hear a soul scream from this altitude. The entire outline of the valley could be seen. The lush trees followed by never-ending plains and both tortuous rivers have yet to fall in the hands of the androids. The two stop at the mountain's broad cliff-side. Trunks looks over in awe.

Zyxoiar: I come here lots of times. It's nice here at night. (points below to the river on the far left) That's the Ice River. They call it that because at night, when the stars are out, it looks like ice – it gives a glittering effect to the lands near it like it was a source of light. The other river is called the Thirst River. You can drink straight from it without getting sick for some reason. That's were we get our water supply. 

She stops talking and looks ahead at the clear sky before turning to Trunks. 

Zyxoiar: The best way to see how fast you can really fly now is to fly to the next mountain range. (points to a place beyond normal eyesight) To get there, follow along Ice River.

Trunks (hesitates): …umm…okay…

Zyxoiar: What's wrong?

Trunks' face flushes.

Trunks: I-I…don't know…how to …

Zyxoiar: Fly using your wings, right?

Trunks: …yeah…

Zyxoiar (sympathetically): You don't know how to use them yet, do you?

Trunks: It wasn't like I had someone who knew everything about them. 

Zyxoiar: That was uncalled for.

Trunks: Sorry.

Zyxoiar: It's okay. I'll show you. (points ahead) Look over there!

Zyxoiar takes both of her hands and pushes an unsuspecting Trunks over the cliff of Egral Mountain. Sensing Trunks being frightened and plunging downward rapidly, his wings spread out; Trunks stops falling and his wings begin to flap upwards. They take him up toward the top of the cliff and stay in place, continuously flapping.

Trunks (enraged with a very irritated tone in his voice): What the hell where you thinking?! You could've killed me!!

Zyxoiar (laughing happily): You're using your wings!

Trunks: ………

Zyxoiar: You see, when you fall unsuspectingly, it's hard to stop let alone fly back up. They sensed you were falling and something told them to flap. This is how I learned to fly with them.

Trunks: Can you not do that again?

Zyxoiar: That's the only way for beginners to learn. After the first time, you can use your wings willingly. 

Trunks: How do I fly without them?

Zyxoiar: Just fly normally. They'll feel what you're trying to do and adjust. Okay, fly normally to that next mountain range as fast as you can. Then fly back here as fast as you can with your wings.

Trunks: How far is it from here to the next mountain range?

Zyxoiar: About 375 kilometers away.

Trunks: WHAT?!

Zyxoiar: It won't take you too long to go there. And if a trait of your wings is speed, then you should be back here sooner.

Trunks: …Okay. I'm going now. 

Trunks turns around and sets off on his short journey of self-discovery.

Zyxoiar (waving and yelling after Trunks): I have faith in you!

Trunks is flying normally at his current top speed of 274 kilometers an hour. As he flies toward the next mountain range, he notices that his wings seem to glisten against the starry night sky, lighting the path for him. He gets to the next mountain range in no time.

Trunks: That was fast. All right, time to go back!

His wings spread out and with one powerful beat he finds himself being lunged far ahead. His wings beat a few times a minute, but the powerful thrusts got him back to Egral Mountain in only a quarter of the time it took him to travel to the other side. Zyxoiar, now sitting, sees him coming and stands up. Trunks slows down and lands where Zyxoiar was sitting falling to his knees.

Trunks (a little shaken): That…was…

Zyxoiar: Really really fast!!

Trunks: …yeah…Zyxoiar: The last time I traveled like that, it took me a few hours. You only took about an hour and a half – not even!

The two androids, 17 and 18, show up hovering high above the cliff where Trunks and Zyxoiar are.

#17: Now ain't…that…cute…

#18: Yeah…it's a shame. They're so young.

#17: Goodbye.

The two start to shoot an onslaught of ki-blasts toward Trunks and Zyxoiar. The first lands in between the two youths, injuring Trunks' left wing and Zyxoiar's right.

Zyxoiar (moaning in pain): My…wing…

Trunks (grasps Zyxoiar by the hand and starts to run): We gotta get out of here!

The two run from the blasts. The spheres of energy become increasingly more powerful. After a while of heart-pounding running, the two find sanctuary under a tree that has been uprooted.

Zyxoiar (out of breath): *Haa* Trunks?

Trunks (out of breath as well): *Haa* *haa* Yeah? *haa*

Zyxoiar: I don't think we will be able to stay together at this rate 

Zyxoiar puts her right hand in a pocket, searching for something. She takes out a necklace. Hanging from a lace of silk is a small, golden object.

Zyxoiar: This is a pure golden medallion. It's of a heart with wings. On the right side, the wing looks like mine; on the other, the wing looks like yours. My mother gave this to me a long time ago. She told me about a myth that came with it. 

"When split in two, thee and me are destined to be and shall meet once more." She wanted me to give this to someone who meant a lot to me. (breaks it into to equal halves) And that someone… (takes the half with the wing resembling one of hers and holds it out in front of Trunks) …is you.

Trunks (shocked and horror-struck): …me?! …I …can't take something…like that from you! We just met!

Zyxoiar: I want you to have it. (takes Trunks' left hand and places the half in it) I have these feelings, like we already know each other, like we're supposed to know each other, and I think you do too.

Trunks: I…don't know what…to say

Zyxoiar: Just say, "We will meet again."

Trunks: All right. We will meet again.

Zyxoiar abruptly leans closer to Trunks, pecks him on the cheek, and turns her burning face away. Trunks, now blushing as well, puts his free hand near his face and turns to her in wonderment.

Trunks: You…kissed me…

A stray ki-blast hits the tree where the two are hiding. A chasm where the tree was appears. Trunks falls backwards and lets go of Zyxoiar's hand.

Trunks: Zya! Zyxoiar!


	10. Showdown

Chapter 9 - Showdown

Trunks wakes up drenched in cold sweat. He sees a pool of dried blood and notices he's facing the ground. He rises slowly to his feet.

Trunks: That dream…everything from it…is true. 

He puts his hand in the pocket of his jacket and takes out the half of the medallion given to him by Zyxoiar.

Trunks: That's how I got this. But…how did I forget? (pauses for a moment) And how did I wake up? (scenes from the previous battle flash before him) She was right, these wings do heal.

He looks around now; the entire room resembles a huge amphitheatre with a roof. As he glances around, he notices someone laying a few hundred feet away.

Trunks: …Gohan?

He walks up to the unconscious figure, putting half of the charm in his left pants pocket this time.

Trunks: It is Gohan! And he's in bad shape.

He kneels down next to Gohan to examine the state of his body. His symptoms include: shallow breathes, blood coming out from where he has been severely burned, uncontrollable muscle spasms, and coming in and out of consciousness. 

Trunks: But…I was shocked with the same device. How could he be in this much worse shape?! (looks at his wings) That's right! They can heal! Not only have they healed me, but they've also revived Krillen and even Gohan! But…how can I have them heal now? (he lifts up his hand and looks at his palm) I wonder if I can transfer the energy through my hand. I hope so…for Gohan's sake.

He widens his palm and, keeping a few inches of space between him and Gohan, places it near Gohan's left arm. His wings begin to spread out, and then illuminate. His palm starts to glow. Trunks stares at his new found talent. By some instinct, Trunks stops transferring energy to Gohan. His hand and wings begin to dim. He draws his hand back.

Trunks: How was I able to do that?! How did I know what to do?!

Gohan begins to stir.

Trunks (smiling): Good! It worked!

Gohan can now hear Trunks. He barely opens one eye. Everything is still blurred and slightly rocky. He opens his other. The mess of shades and colors begin to separate, showing distinguishable objects. He can barely make out Trunks.

Gohan (in a half-ached tone): T-Trunks?

Gohan opens both eyes a little wider, enabling the scenery to come into view; Trunks and a blur of white behind him. The blur condenses toward Trunks. Gohan sits straight up, wide-eyed, shocked and alert, turns on his hands and knees, and tries to get away from Trunks. He slips and falls on his face.

Trunks: Gohan. It's okay.

Gohan (turns himself around; breathing hard out of fear): You…are you…really…Trunks?

Trunks nods.

Gohan: Then…are those…real?

Trunks nods again.

Gohan: But… how?! 

Clapping is heard from the shadows – underneath a balcony.

VOICE: That was a nice little show of talent you displayed – reviving your little friend like that. I want to know how you got them, too. (the person comes out of the shadows) But you two have a world to save.

Trunks looks over to the person perplexed, but Gohan manages to get himself together.

Gohan: Fujitsu!

Fujitsu: Yes. And Trunks, I am the one you've heard so much about. Too bad you didn't get to hear my little speech. I would repeat it for you, but with this Destroy-the-Universe thing in my head, I don't have the time.

Gohan: We don't have time messing around with a guy who thinks he can destroy the earth, either.

Fujitsu: Thinks?! You'd like that, huh? Can't wait 'til I kick your asses? I'll fight the both of you. But first, I have a friend I'd like you to meet.

A warp tile starts to glow. The being - much larger than anyone else in the stadium - looks like a seaman with huge finlike arms, and a long tail.

Fujitsu: When Awwal said he was the strongest fighter, he was wrong. Meet F-9463697, simply known as Windows, the most powerful warrior the Eastern Galaxy has to offer.

Gohan abruptly transforms, ready for combat. Trunks attempts to as he usually does routinely, but finds himself in his normal state.

Gohan: Why aren't you transforming, Trunks?

Trunks: I don't know. I can't right now. It's like something's holding me back.

Fujitsu: HAHAHAHA! What a pity. My heart's breaking. Okay, Windows, go kill them!

The young warriors jump into the air. Trunks still is trying to figure out why he can't transform. Windows jolts after the two, grabs a distracted Trunks by the leg and slams him into Gohan. Both fall toward the ground. Trunks grabs Gohan and flies to the other side of the arena before landing. 

Windows shoots a beam at Gohan. The wave expands and wraps itself around Gohan's body, forming an ice block. Gohan crashes to the ground like a ton of bricks, in suspended animation. Trunks swoops down next to his friend.

Fujitsu: ICE?! (slaps Windows upside the back of his head) Boy, is _that_ the best you can do?!

Windows: Master, this attack assures death. His body temperature will lower and his heartbeat, as well as his brainwaves, will drop. There's no way to stop this process, unless you kill his attacker.

Fujitsu: That is one of the crappiest plans I've heard of! (jumps back and puts his hands out in front) It takes too much time. Why did I even bother letting you fight?

The royal releases a forceful wave that goes through Window's heart and instantly disintegrates him. Window's spell reverses itself. The icy cube evaporates; Gohan drops to the ground violently shivering, holding himself, trying to keep warm. 

Annoyed, Fujitsu grabs his cape and practically rips it off, revealing an interesting outfit, one that wouldn't normally be worn whilst fighting.

Gohan: Is that what you're going to wear?

Fujitsu: Don't let this stunning outfit fool you; I'm a very competent fighter. Now, bring it on, bitch.

Gohan charges at Fujitsu, attempting to land a well planned combination. Right before he starts, Fujitsu unexpectedly charges at the young warrior and delivers his own blend of attacks. Gohan escapes his path.

Trunks enters Fujitsu's path, landing a solitary spin kick before Fujitsu comes at him with a punch. The attempt failed. This triggers a chain reaction. The two fighters both go after the taller Fujitsu, trying to knock him down. After a few senseless minutes of not making any contact, the two regroup.

Gohan: He's not even attacking.

Trunks: Gohan, he's only being defensive. And he's attacking only one of us at a time.

Gohan: So we need to do something at the same time?

Trunks: Right.

They both continue their usual formation, only this time, try to confuse their opponent. Trunks and Gohan stop, each only two meters away from Fujitsu.

Gohan: Masenko!!

Trunks: Big Bang Attack!!

Fujitsu: Oh hell…

Gohan and Trunks fire their beams at the same time. The energy waves hit Fujitsu simultaneously, creating a small explosion in mid air. When the smoke clears, both find Fujitsu still in a defensive position, radiating a bright yellowish color. He lowers his arms and reveals his enraged face.

Fujitsu: Oh, now y'all just pissed me off! I'm gonna kill you both off right here, right _now!!_

Fujitsu swoops in for a landing. He starts to concentrate all of his energy into one space. Light starts to flood the arena. A huge stream of energy emerges from him, traveling fast and furiously to the two. Both barely manage to escape the wave's wrath and let it sail out through the roof.

---   
Just above the Erebus… 

Chaozu: I finally made it.

He feels something of immense power coming for him and stops. "Where's that coming from?" he wonders and sees a beam blast a hole through the battle dome's roof coming straight for him.

---   
Gohan: That beam's going to hit Chaozu! 

Trunks: What?!

Trunks looks up and sees the death ray heading straight for Chaozu and makes his way to save him. His thinking of how to save someone in this past timeline was all he needed to be able to transform. His hair and eyes change color just as he flies to help a comrade. The beam, ten times larger than Chaozu, draws fast and furiously. Trunks races the beam to Chaozu, making every fraction of a second count. It just about makes contact with Chaozu when Trunks grabs him and flies into the clear. 

Chaozu tries to see his rescuer but instead is confronted with some lightly colored manifestation. Puzzled at this, he looks up and sees a transformed Trunks

Trunks: Hey, you're okay now.

Chaozu: I really messed things up. I came so I could help, not get killed.

Trunks: But you did help. I couldn't transform earlier, but when you were in trouble, I could. 

Upon reentry to the Erebus, Trunks puts his ally down. Just before he rejoins the battle, Chaozu stops him.

Chaozu: I'm not seeing things, right? You really have wings, right?

Trunks: Yes I really do.

Chaozu: Oh, okay.

Now a Super Saiyan, Trunks effortlessly overpowers Fujitsu. With his increased power, he is able to kick and punch Fujitsu further across the arena. With his heightened speed, all of his movements appear as flashing lights to his opponent, as well as Gohan and Chaozu.

Trunks grabs Fujitsu, pulling one arm behind the dictator's back and securing his neck with another.

Trunks: You seem mortal enough. With one quick jerk, you'll be dead.

Fujitsu: Foolish sub-Saiyan! I don't give a rat's ass!

Trunks: This is for you, Zya.

Footsteps of someone walking on the balcony now thunder in the Erebus. Trunks immediately stops what he is doing and unwillingly returns to an untransformed state. 

Gohan: What's wrong, Trunks?

Trunks: I-I think I know that person…

The figure steps out onto the balcony with shadows still concealing the person's identity.

VOICE: Fujitsu, you fool. Why did you think you could take on two of the strongest warriors by yourself?

Fujitsu releases himself from Trunks' loosened grip and thrusts his elbow into Trunks' abdomen, stunning him long enough to buy some time. He kneels down on one knee with one arm across his chest and head bowed.

Fujitsu: Forgive me, My Liege. I was merely proving myself worthy to you.

VOICE: That wasn't necessary. You could have notified the others of this little strife you've put together, or at least me.

Fujitsu: The others have been notified, My Liege. They are in different sectors fighting as we speak.

The walls of the Erebus begin to descend downward. The capsule covering the arena opens up from the center and divides itself into spear-like triangles. Sections to the now disassembled top point upward before sink in the same manner as the sides. A segment of the Solstice parallel to the balcony also starts to sink into the ground, providing an entrance to what used to be the Erebus.

VOICE: Then I'll just have to show them all what I can do. Make yourself useful – finish everyone else off.

Fujitsu (standing up at attention): But My Liege, my fighters have almost done away with the others.

VOICE: Need I repeat myself? 

Fujitsu (hangs his head down): It will be done, My Liege. (walks toward the exit under the balcony)

Light from the synthetic moon starts to pour into the opening revealing some of the figure. A hooded cloak covers most of the person's body.

Trunks (startled): Is it…? (raising his voice in effort to carry it far enough for the person to hear him): Is your name Zyxoiar?

The unidentified person looks to see who spoke and points to Trunks

PERSON: You, in the jacket! You look familiar. Have we met?

Trunks flies up to the veranda whilst staying along the outside of the railing.

Trunks: Zyxoiar. It's me, Trunks. Don't you remember?

PERSON: You must have me mistaken for someone else. I don't recall ever meeting anyone with that name…wait a minute…

The mysterious person takes her right hand and, with her fingers, starts to glide her fingers tenderly down his startled face - from his forehead, along his cheekbone, and down his strong jaw to his chin.

PERSON: You do look a little familiar… and kinda handsome… 

The form draws her hand back a little, opens it up to make all her fingers visible, and smacks Trunks clear across the face. Then she jumps on top of the balcony's railing 

PERSON: --but I'm already taken. Still, I want you and your little friends down there to wait for me.

The figure vaults past Trunks and into the air. Two large, dark entities make themselves visible just before they vanish, taking the person with them. A trail of fiercely blowing and howling winds follow the figure. Trunks, confused, floats down to Chaozu and Gohan.

Chaozu: Trunks?

Gohan: Who is she?

Trunks: I don't know anymore…


	11. The Mastermind

Chapter 10 – The Mastermind

Elsewhere

Vegeta: Damn! Everyone! Create a ring around him and fire your strongest attacks!

Piccolo and Tien follow Vegeta's plan and execute the move.

Tres: It's been fun, but I can't stay here any longer.

Vegeta: NOW!!

Elsewhere

Yamcha: Can we go now? Shi's dead and there's nothing for us here.

Goku: Sure. But I got to hand it to you Krillen. Coming out of nowhere like that. Shi didn't even see you and slipped on that head of yours. That stalled him long enough for us to kill him off. That was brilliant!

Krillen: Yeah…I have to tell you guys something…

Goku, with Yamcha's hand already on one shoulder, grabs Krillen and uses Instant Transmission. They return to the front of the Solstice.

Goku: What were you saying, Krillen?

Krillen: It's…umm…kind of hard to explain. Trunks wanted me to tell you guys about this. 

Sections of land start to glow a few meters in front of them.

Goku: Gohan! And Chaozu! 

Krillen (cries out): Trunks has wings!! 

He looks just past Gohan and Chaozu to see Trunks, surprised, and continues with a hand behind his head and nervously laughing.

Krillen: Umm…heh heh... Hi, Trunks…

Yamcha: I knew it! I didn't think there'd be a chance in Hell that my guess was right! I should've known something was up when you acted all defensive before dropping it altogether.

Goku: But, how did you get them?

Suddenly, Vegeta, Tien, and Piccolo appear at the scene standing in a triangular pattern around the fighters firing his own assault to the center. The beams coming from all directions rapidly gravitate to the center. Everyone, except for Trunks, ducks. The blasts make what appears to be a direct hit for all sides.

Piccolo: That's the last time we follow one of your plans! 

Vegeta: How was I to know he'd blow himself up at the last second?!

Tien: We're back here? Chaozu?!

A gust of wind sweeps the dust and sand away, revealing Trunks standing unharmed in a barrier created by his broadened wings. Tien and Piccolo stand wordless. Vegeta, sure of himself, approaches his son with intentions of disproving what others believe.

Vegeta: They can't be real. (grabs a wing, examines it, and continues gravely) They _ are_ real…

Unknown to the others, Trunks suddenly feels a overwhelming power encroaching the area fast. Not wanting to be surprised, he assumes a ready position.

Trunks: None of you can sense that? It's so powerful... and dark…

A person Trunks had warned the others about appears from literally nowhere. The figure stands up, rips off her cloak and throws in on the ground. What the garb of fabric had concealed was a young woman, not quite twenty yet, dressed appropriately in black. Large black, silky wings stretched themselves out before retracting to their normal positions. Her dark cobalt hair fluttered slightly in the breeze, revealing her even darker eyes. 

PERSON: The spaceship appearing out of nowhere was designed for mass killings. The decoy warehouse functioned as Proving Grounds. And now, the Solstice – where the main events take place.   
Awwal, Deux, Tres, Shi. Their only purpose was to bring out your fighting instincts. Fujitsu. For the two who he thought worthy enough were able to engage in combat with him.   
Think of me as the Final Challenge. I am Zyxoiar and I will stop at _nothing_ to achieve my goal – universal dominance. And trust me, I have nothing to lose.

Trunks' heart is viciously ripped out and stomped on mercilessly. How could someone who used to be welcoming and sympathetic and who he, in the back of his mind, cared about change so much?

Zyxoiar snaps her fingers. The sclera in Fujitsu's eyes return to their natural white color before he looses consciousness and collapses. Everyone stands there wondering what she's done.

Zyxoiar: If you're all wondering, he was under my control. Fujitsu has no recollection of his past memories and no yearnings for a future other than here in the Solstice. Don't worry, he won't be a threat to anyone after he reverts to his own self. 

Goku: Y-you have wings, too?

Zyxoiar: You shouldn't seem so surprised about them. Your friend also has a pair.   
Enough talk. Who dares challenge me?

Vegeta: You've got to be kidding! You're the one who's been destroying the planet?! You're just a little girl!

Zyxoiar: Aren't we the prejudice one? You don't even know how much more powerful I am to you.

Vegeta: What?! You don't know who you're messing with, bitch! I am Vege–

Zyxoiar (talking over Vegeta): --you are Vegeta, Prince of the planet Vegeta, and ruler of all Saiyans.

Vegeta stands stunned.

Zyxoiar: You won't believe how much I know about you – your history, fighting experience and level, etcetera. But you're not the center of my world. I know vital information about most of your friends here as well. And I don't even need to research anything.

Vegeta: What do you mean?

Zyxoiar (quietly laughs): I can sense it.

Vegeta: I've had enough of you!

The agitated Vegeta charges at Zyxoiar and delivers various combinations of punches and kicks – all which Zyxoiar avoids – and breaks away.

Vegeta: You're going to keep doing that?! That's no way to fight!

Vegeta charges at Zyxoiar head-on again, but this time vanishes and shows up behind her. As he twists his waist to kick her with his leg already in the air, Zyxoiar turns around to grab his leg, throws it away from her, and punches him in the abdomen. Vegeta cringes over in pain, despite his armor.

Zyxoiar: Heh. Not the great fighter you thought you were, huh? Dammed loser.

She kicks Vegeta, sending him flying toward the other fighters. Just as he's about to get up, he bends over and vomits blood.

Zyxoiar: I'll choose the next victim. (points to Trunks) You. You're stronger than your father. Why don't you come and fight me?

Trunks: What?

Zyxoiar: Fine. I'll come to you.

Zyxoiar, unseen by the fighters, glides her way to Trunks and kicks him, aiming for his head. Trunks, sensing what she is doing, parries the attack and jumps into the air.

Trunks: Why are you fighting me?

Zyxoiar: You seem to be the only one who hasn't been beat up badly.

Zyxoiar punches him in the jaw. He blocks this and separates himself from the combat. She charges back at him and tries to faze him with a series of ki blasts. The energy spheres scatter around their target before shooting him. Trunks dodges most of them, except for one. This one stops him long enough for Zyxoiar to make her move and kick him in the ribs, sending him sailing across the sky. His wings spread out in effort to slow him down. Zyxoiar charges once again and the two continue the pattern.

Goku: Something's wrong…I can't sense either of them!

Piccolo: They're moving so fast – It's like they're not even there!

Vegeta (to himself): **_How's that boy doing this?!_**

As the battle between Trunks and Zyxoiar begins to intensify, Fujitsu beings to regain consciousness.

Gohan (only one that notices): Hey! He's getting up.

Gohan walks over with intentions of aiding the fallen warrior. Fujitsu is only at a kneeling position when he notices an energy beam hitting part of the Solstice and evaporating that sector. He looks overhead in hopes to find out who had done this, only to find himself staring in awe at the clash of the two extreme-opposing forces. 

Fujitsu (quietly): Quidam…? 

Gohan: Huh? 

The others look toward Fujitsu and Gohan. Fujitsu stands up.

Goku: Qui--?

Fujitsu turns around and looks at the warriors as if he'd never seen any of them before in his life.

Fujitsu: Who…who are all of you?

Goku: You mean you don't _remember_ any of us?

Fujitsu: Remember? I have not seen any of you before.

Yamcha: And why are you speaking like that?

Fujitsu: This is how I always speak. Never mind that now. Why is Quidam fighting with that boy?

Fujitsu looks closer at the fight, perceiving a specific characteristic of both combatants. His face takes on a frozen, pale appearance expressing both astonishment and panic.

Yamcha: Who's this Qui--?

Fujitsu (cutting Yamcha off): Did you not see what is on each of their backs?! It follows part of the legend!

Goku: You mean there's a whole legend about what's going on right now?!

Fujitsu: Yes.

Vegeta: How can you possibly know that?! I would have realized that a while ago.

Tien: Vegeta? You know the legend too?

Vegeta (a little off guard): Yes, I do. (redeeming himself) There's a little story that tells about two opposing forces, much like your basic good-versus-evil conflicts. It was undetermined of what race the side of evil descended from, but the side of good surprising possesses blood of a great race of fighters – what better than the Saiyan race. I didn't think that the pathetic child's story could ever be real.

Fujitsu (scornfully to Vegeta): Do NOT _EVER _refer to the legend as a child's story! (normally) What you have said was only partially correct. 

Vegeta: What!?!

Fujitsu (in a hard and serious tone): This legend, called a prophecy by some, may very well indicate the end to the universe. No matter how intense this fight gets, she has to kill him slowly and he must kill her fast and in a controlled manner.

Gohan: Why do they need to kill a specific way?

Fujitsu: If they do not, something unmentionable – something unconceivable to the mind – will happen to not only the earth, but the entire universe as well.

Vegeta: We're all damned. If he transforms into a Super Saiyan, there's no telling what he would think of doing.

Fujitsu: What do you mean?

Vegeta (crossing his arms): As most of you know, all those who are part of the Saiyan race are born natural fighters. We like to see our prey suffer. But, no matter how calm one can stay during a battle, once transformed all that doesn't matter; certain fighting instincts intensify. |  
(to Goku and Gohan) You two know what I'm talking about. You've felt that impulse of killing off your enemy slowly, prolonging his death.

Piccolo (to Gohan): Is this true?

Gohan (ashamed and responds solemnly): Y-yes. 

Vegeta: I still don't understand something. How would someone as lowly as you know of a legend like this, Fujitsu?

Fujitsu: What? My name is not Fujitsu. 

Vegeta: What do you mean your name is not Fujitsu? That hyperactive bitch kept calling you that!

Fujitsu: My name is Ioni.

Vegeta: WHAT?! That's a Saiyan name! You don't remember Zyxoiar –

Ioni: Zyxoiar? How do you know her?

Vegeta: Do you remember nothing? She's the other one fighting! 

Ioni: That cannot be the same Zyxoiar. The Zyxoiar I know is no more than a few months old.

Gohan: Fuji…Ioni, you already know the Zyxoiar that's fighting right now. She comes from another place in time. What I'm trying to say is that she and the Zyxoiar you know are one and the same. She's what the Zyxoiar you know grows up to be. She's also Quidam.

Ioni (watches Zyxoiar battle): …God no…

Goku: I now it's hard for you. But how'd you know of Zyxoiar, anyways?

Ioni: I am to be her future protector. If her parents could no longer take care of her, I would.


	12. Lost Ally

Chapter 11 – Lost Ally

Zyxoiar's endless barrage of fighting tactics only drives Trunks out of a defensive position into an offensive one. He blocks one of her low kicks with one of his legs and executes a back fist punch, aiming for the jaw. She grabs his hand just before it hits her and then lets go. Trunks draws back his hand. The two combatants land on the ground.

Zyxoiar (nonchalantly): I knew I could get you to attack.

Trunks: Zyxoiar, what happened to you?! You never were like this when we were kids.

Zyxoiar: What happened to me doesn't deal with you. You should be more concerned about what'll happen to you. There's an old saying that goes something like this: "Darkness is inside even the purest of souls. If provoked to a certain degree of anguish and despair, it will emerge. The soul becomes lost, the bearer transforms into a demon found only in the depths of Hell." 

Zyxoiar begins to laugh with a tone - a cold, loathsome tone.

Trunks: What are you laughing at?

Zyxoiar: That saying applies to you. You may not know it but I am slowly gaining control of your mind.

Trunks: What?

Zyxoiar: It's not that difficult to understand how. When I hit you back on the balcony, some of my blood permeated passed my skin and diffuse through yours. Those blood cells have been in your veins for quite some time now. They will remain dormant until I give the command.   
When I do, they'll go strait to your brain and begin to interfere with what you see, how you act, and what you feel thus giving me complete control. You won't know what's happening to you or your body. And the best part – you will obey willingly.   
Of course, I'm not going to tell you right now everything that you will experience whilst I take control; let it surprise you. 

Trunks: There really is no hope for you…

Zyxoiar: Oh really? Take a good look around. It may be the last thing you remember.

In Trunks' mind, all of the surroundings – the land, the sea, the moon, and everyone around him – vanish. Nothing but darkness befalls about him. 

Trunks: Is this your idea of …

Trunks stops short. Horrifying images of destruction and death plague his mind. He sees the debris of falling buildings and crumbling homes that once flourished with communities, belongings neglected, people running in fear for their lives. The victim shuts his eyes to the hideous recollection of what he had seen during his youth and clinches his head from pain.

Trunks: What …are you…doing?

More illustrations of terror and panic flood his mind and spiral around him. He sees tombstones of fighters: Goku, Piccolo, Krillen, Yamcha, Tien, Chaozu, and Vegeta; androids 17 and 18 blowing up people's hopes, dreams, and lives while heartlessly laughing. 

When he thought the scenes couldn't get any more frightful, they do. Rain starts to fall. Blood starts to dissipate on the ground. A decaying body of a man in his early twenties starts to come into view.

Trunks: G-Gohan? 

Across from Gohan lies another. It is of a woman in her late forties—early fifties barely holding onto life, trying to reach out to her only child.

Trunks: …M-Mother?! _God…Not you too!!!_

Both people who he cared about disappear. Another figure comes from the shadows – a younger version of Trunks. Trunks fixes his fearful eyes on his younger counterpart, watching as he yells out words of anger hatefully.

Young Trunks: You! Why didn't you save them? You knew nothing would change here but you still stayed! You _let _this happen to them! _Where are you?!_

He can't take it any longer and runs; running through the jungle of his mind and away from the torture of his past. He feels his legs beating hard on the ground, his arms clearing the path. His heart races at an even faster rate. He takes flight, trying to reach the taunting light above. He almost touches it. 

So close…

The promising light transfigures into ominous darkness and surges into him. It floods his psyche, courses through his veins, leaks through his soul with its forbiddingly sinister murkiness. He feels himself falling, drowning in his world of misery and chaos.

---   
Krillen: What's going on over there? Trunks looks like he's in pain but she's not doing anything. They're both just standing there.

Ioni: Zyxoiar must be trying to control his mind. All I remember seeing all those images of pain and suffering. Everything that I saw disgusted me. Then I found myself here.

Goku: Is there anything we can do to snap him out of it?

Ioni: I really do not know.

Gohan: He might be able to still hear us. If we try calling out to him, he might come to.

Krillen: It's worth a shot.

---  
The images stop and complete darkness bestows upon Trunks once more. The flashbacks leave an intense emptiness that scars deep within. The drowning feeling reaches its climax. He can now feel his free will slipping away. Zyxoiar's voice echoes from every direction. 

Zyxoiar: Don't you understand? All of this happened in your past; this senseless misery and torture. Even if you can change things for the future, these images of loneliness will haunt you every moment for the rest of your life…I can free you from these painful reminders… 

Trunks opens his eyes, both sclera are now dark and death-like.

Zyxoiar (to herself): **_Good… you're mine._**

---  
Gohan: Trunks!! Try to snap out of it! She's trying to control you!!

Trunks lets go of his head, stands up right, and turns around to face the other fighters. To him, it's more of everlasting threatening, unilluminated space. Some kind of entity – his anger, his rage, his hate and everything else that has been held back since childhood – magnifies intensely and takes over his body. 

Gohan: Trunks?

Zyxoiar: Yell all you like. He can't hear you. You're just wasting our time.

She walks up to Trunks and hits his arm with the back of her hand to get his attention. This alter ego in his body turns to her.

Zyxoiar: Go.

Trunks can see everything clearly now, but doesn't realize what he's doing nor can control his actions. This person whom has emerged from his subconscious, never exposed before, turns back to the fighters and begins to move his arms rapidly for a moment. He abruptly stops, extending his arms in front while forming a diamond shape with index fingers and thumbs touching. Unshaped energy starts to form in front of his palms - an energy ball emits itself out and hurls itself straight toward the fighters.

Aware of how weak this blast is, the warriors merely watch it zip pass them and hit the water, creating a rather large tidal wave. They turn around to see Trunks right above with another blaster ball in hand. He thrusts the attack in the middle of their circle, causing dust and sand to uplift. Breathing is near impossible. The warriors take to the sky to get into the clear. 

When they look back, they survey Zyxoiar standing alone. A strangely eerily silent moment passes. Instantaneously, Chaozu, Krillen, Tien, and Yamcha each feel a hard blow to their abdomens and begin to plunge toward Earth. Goku and Gohan grab their fallen comrades and land. 

Goku: Are you guys okay?

No one responds. Ioni examines them.

Ioni: At least they are breathing.

Zyxoiar begins to talk to Trunks telepathically.

Zyxoiar: Don't waste time on the weaker ones. Just go for the Saiyan in the orange. I want you to dispose of that cancer first.

Trunks stops moving and lands in front of the two. He raises his arm slowly and deliberately, pointing to Goku.

Trunks: You! I challenge you to wage warfare.

Goku: Trunks! You can't let her control you! You have to fight it! 

Trunks round-kicks Goku in the back, comes around and catches him with a reinforced elbow strike to the stomach, then uses an axe kick to the back of the neck, pinning him down to the ground – all in one swift fluid motion, giving Goku no time at all to know what's going on. Goku pulls his head away from the hold and falls backwards. He gets up and jumps into the air. Trunks follows.

Goku: I guess there's nothing left to do than to fight you. And I will stop you anyway I can.

Trunks: Cease your garrulous palavering.

Goku (baffled): What?

Trunks charges straight at Goku, then vanishes. All the other fighters can do is watch the stray ki blasts, hear the deafening clashes of energy, and sense Goku's ki level rising. He reappears in front of Goku with the palm of his right hand open, out in front, and emits a wave of energy aimed for the chest. Goku blocks the attack with his arms crossed in front of him, but just barely. 

He lifts his head to see what is happening, only to see blaster balls coming for him through the smoke. He jumps out of their path and into Trunks' trap. Trunks locks both hands together, heaves back his arms, and thrusts them downward, hitting Goku in the head with his fists, sending him plummeting back down to Earth and creating a crater. 

Ioni proceeds to the crater in effort to help Goku. The fallen fighter looks at this new ally suspiciously. After sensing Ioni's intentions to be good, he reaches and is helped up. They each look around.

Goku: Where did he go?

Something strikes Goku hard in the back. He catches himself with his hands and flips back to his feet. Trunks appears with an onslaught of punches and kicks. Goku defends himself against the first few but is no match for Trunks' heightened speed and power and becomes quickly overtaken.

Watching an ally thrashing his father is too much for Gohan to handle. He jumps from the sidelines and flies to Goku's aid, kicking Trunks in the head, sending him plummeting into a nearby plateau. The victor leans down and grabs his father's hand. 

Unaware to both, Trunks stops right before impact and darts back to ground zero. He comes back to the scene, putting himself between the two and breaking them apart. With the sleeve of his jacket, the former ally wipes the blood away from his lip and turns to Gohan. 

Gohan: You really did change…

Trunks swipes Gohan up with his foot. Once in mid air, Gohan gets crushed in between Trunks' steel like elbow and rock-hard thigh then is kicked aside. Enraged, Piccolo attempts to take this new opponent, but also falls victim to a simple combination of a spin-kick and elbow strike. 

Leaving a thrashed Piccolo behind, Trunks takes to the air again and hovers hundreds of feet off the ground upside down with his arms extended downward at the island. His wings spread out as he starts to focus all of his energy together. His body starts to radiate off some of that energy - the glow becoming increasingly more intense. 

Trying not to use what little energy remained, Piccolo turns over to his back and sees the sight overhead.

Piccolo: Goku! He's right about you!

Everyone turns their attention upward. Goku tries to get up into a ready stance, increases his ki level to an unimaginable power and gets ready to release his wave.

Piccolo: Goku, what are you doing? You can't hold that attack back in your condition!

Goku: Forget about me! This island won't be able to take a hit like that!

Trunks releases his attack, projecting a single death beam rapidly descending toward Goku.

Goku: KAA MEE HAA MEE…_HAAAAAA!_

The two beams smash into each other halfway.

Zyxoiar (shouting to Trunks): Stop screwing around and finish him! (to Goku) And you shouldn't be holding back all that energy.

Trunks increases his energy output – his assault pushes Goku's further down.

Zyxoiar: What are you waiting for, Goku? You do want to save the earth, right?

Trunks' beam is now dangerously close to Earth. 

Zyxoiar: Worlds need people like you to save them from people like me. Why aren't _you_ saving _this_ one?

Goku starts to increase his ki level which, in turn, greatly increases the size of his wave. Trunks' stays unaffected.

Goku (to himself): **_Why isn't anything happening?!_**

Gohan gathers all of his energy and struggles to get to his father. Zyxoiar spies his effort to help and disappears. The fighter slams right into her just as she reappears. Surprised, he loses balance and stumbles down. Something about her paralyzes him with fear. She grabs the front of his shirt and lifts him to her eye level.

Zyxoiar: It's okay, young one. It will all be over soon…

Zyxoiar lets Gohan sense her true power level.

Gohan: It's just like…Trunks'…

This spell Zyxoiar infects Gohan with lets him lose consciousness. Goku sees this event for a brief second and, for his son's sake, releases most of his energy into his trademark beam of total devastation.

The beam starts to overtake Trunks', but gives way. Another blast comes from the side. It enters the other beams' paths. All three waves swell into a gargantuan sphere that continuously grows – until the clashing powers create an explosion, one so massive that it could easily be seen from space. 

When the smoke clears, three fighters can be seen; Goku, gasping for air in the position he stood in to form his attack; Trunks, still hovering up side down overhead, arms pointing downward, and Vegeta, holding out his arm out, aiming for the space in the middle of the two.

Goku: What kind of attack was that?!

Zyxoiar: That was Trunks' Finish Buster attack – improved by me so it's more powerful and can absorb energy from others and their assaults.

Trunks (crossing his arms): Is that how it is? Do you wish to join us?

Vegeta gets ready to launch his Final Flash attack at Trunks.

Goku: What are you doing? He's your son!

Vegeta (to himself): **_Damn shitty hell! He's too powerful!_** (to Goku) Kakkorot, you let him take your energy. Since you can't kill this asshole off, I will!

A quick, migraine-like shooting pain strikes through Trunks' head for a split second. The strength and force of the brief, yet powerful, sensation cripples him. He starts to drop down back to Earth clutching his head. Right before he meets the ground, his wings broaden and twist his body around, permitting him to crash to his feet. He collapses to his knees.

Trunks (weakly): _Nooo…_

Ioni: He is trying…to fight it…?

Piccolo: I hate to stand and watch, but what _can_ we do?!

Vegeta (landing): He's so weak, letting someone like her take control of his mind and body. It's pathetic.

Piccolo: Vegeta, don't try--

Trunks cuts in, talking over Piccolo. His voice is still shaky.

Trunks: _…F-Father?_

All the other fighters stand shocked.

Goku: H-he can hear you?!

Trunks: _…I'm sorry… She's…too powerful…_

Vegeta stands stunned, realizing that his son cares deeply about him – even if it meant trying to keep him alive in this timeline. A timeline that would have no influence over the one his son, crouching in pain, comes from. Even with his mind controlled by a great evil power, his son still hears him. 

Trunks: _When I lose control…stop me…KILL ME!!_

With very little time given to react, Vegeta responds to him.

Vegeta: You bastard! Of course she's too powerful; you're so weak! Did you really expect to win?! 

With these words, the deep, profound emptiness from within Trunks begins to feed on him.

Goku: Vegeta, what the hell are you trying to do?! Push him to the point where he doesn't even care about being possessed?!

Vegeta (ignores Goku and continues): And you probably did. Anyone who thinks like that deserves to die! God damn it! Can't you do anything right?! 

Trunks: Father…I tried…

Vegeta: You tried?! It doesn't seem like you tried at all! Even then, you would realize that you're only a fool for trying. I don't even know where you get this notion where you think you can make a difference. I should kill you off myself. Why did I even bother listening to you about coming here?! 

Trunks (staggers as he stands up): But…

Zyxoiar (to herself): **_How is he able to stand on his own..._**

Vegeta: Don't get a word in, you don't _deserve_ to! And where did you learn to fight?! Your form is the worst by far! There's no way you could survive the androids by yourself with your experience. You needed someone to bail you out every time you were close to death. 

And what did you have to lose? Everything... including your master's life!

Trunks (almost at his breaking point): Father, please stop…

Goku: Vegeta, stop!

Vegeta (continues with the tirade): I don't want to what; tell you the truth?! I don't think of you as a son. You've done too many ill-planned things. You lost almost everything, all just because you weren't strong enough to handle some _damn_ _machines! _

All of his grief accumulates and transforms into profound abhorrence toward Vegeta. Completely enraged by how his own father views him, Trunks loses control of himself again. He stands firm upright with hands at his sides, clenched fists, and stares at the direction of his father. Everything still appears as a dark, endless tunnel to him. He responds in a cold, morbid tone.

Trunks: All right. Since you don't think of me as a son, then I won't be your son. Since you claim that I've done so many ill-planned doings, then I shall put an end to that. However, before I do, it is best to be known that all I wished from you was nothing more than your acceptance and love, as I do you.

Trunks bends down into his defensive crouch and starts to raise his ki level. The waves start to pick up; the wind starts to wail.

Ioni: What does he mean?

Trunks starts to take on the physical appearance of a Super Saiyan; his hair starts to spike up and change to the golden color of only a Super Saiyan. His eyes stay ice blue and cruel, however.

Vegeta (smirking): Oh look. He's going to transform.

Ioni: What?! Did you not say he would lose control if transformed?

Vegeta: Making things more interesting.

The pupils of Trunks' eyes start to alter to their teal radiance; his wings spread out. As the scleras of his eyes begin to flash from black to white, each extra appendage also begins to flash from its already pure snow color to an even brighter tone. Now unable to control his own power, Trunks starts to scream. With this, he breaks Zyxoiar's hold. 

His eyes turn white and pupil less. His muscles expand, ripping his jacket apart completely. Each and every feather incases itself in effulgence, blinding all. The light, in one fluid motion from crown to base, dims itself. The once blazing white feathers now take on a luxurious platinum manifestation that gradually turns to deep amber appearing in a marble-speckled pattern toward the tips. 

Piccolo: His ki…I can sense it again…

Goku: It not just his…there's something else… 

This other force accompanying Trunks' ki level revives all the fallen warriors, each who wake up to see an unimaginable display of power. All, aghast, see Trunks standing in his own golden radiance, now with the physical appearance and mentality of a Super Saiyan.

The incredible surge of power overwhelms Trunks. He loses control of himself and starts attacking whomever he runs into first – Vegeta. 

The others race and put themselves in between the two, trying to prevent one from killing the other. Among the chaos, a fist thrusts itself into Trunks jaw. Trunks jumps out of the ring of fighters.

His teal pupils return, letting him see willingly again. He sees his father and the other warriors in front of him and stands up from his crouched defensive position.

Trunks: Father?

He turns around, just enough to see the new larger and spikier feathers of his wings gleaming with their strange new colors and notices that he, too, has transformed and is radiating the same color. He turns around to see Zyxoiar stunned, find out that her plan failed. 

Trunks (to himself): **_What did she make me do?! They've never done this before…_** (he feels strangely comfortable with his new power and, with a renewed spirit to fight, faces Zyxoiar) I don't know which is worse, your sickening ability to kill innocent lives or your cold-blooded mind controlling tactics. I don't know what happened to you.   
Maybe you're not the same person I knew as a true, pure-hearted friend when I was younger. But that's all different now. I see now that no matter whom you are, where you came from, I cannot let you continue your reign of terror. THIS HAS TO END NOW!! 

Zyxoiar (to herself): **_He looks just like that kid from five years ago…_**


	13. Silent Armageddon

Chapter 12 – Silent Armageddon

Trunks, at the speed of blinding light, charges Zyxoiar. He spins kicks Zyxoiar in the ribs, sending her flying across the sky. She slams against the side of a plateau; her back against the landscape. She looks up, sees a fist coming and moves to avoid being hit. Unfortunate for her, she places herself right in front of Trunks – in between he and the cliff side. He thrusts his fist into the side of the land formation, creating a crater. Some of the landscape starts to collapse. 

Seeing this as an opportunity to get away, she jumps, lands on his head, and pushes off. Trunks smashes into the cliff side head first. Before he has anytime to get himself out, Zyxoiar charges at him with a kicked aimed to his cranium. The kick itself projects Trunks deeper into the mountain and out the other side. He stops himself right after he's in the clear. Zyxoiar appears right over him with an ax kick. He grabs her leg and throws her. Just as she stops herself, Trunks comes at her with an elbow thrust to the side followed by a round kick. Zyxoiar breaks away from the fight. Trunks charges at her head on and vanishes.

Zyxoiar: Dammit! Where is he?!

He rematerializes right in front and embraces her, binding her arms and crushing her body against his. He flips backwards and two descend rapidly toward the battlefield headfirst. Zyxoiar looks at Trunks, revealing her own fears for the first time.

Zyxoiar: What the hell do you think you're doing?! You want to die too?! 

Trunks responds with a cold stare – narrow eyes fixed onto hers. 

He crushes her into the ground and, dangerously close to the ground, pulls himself back into the air. Zyxoiar sees him launching an assault of ki blasts into the crater and, shutting her eyes, braces herself. The burning feeling of the blasts never comes. She opens her eyes, only to see Trunks flying overhead, getting ready to launch the attack.

Zyxoiar (to herself): **_All of the cells didn't die yet? I can see what he's going to do before he does it?_**

Trunks actually fires the series of ki blasts this time. After the smoke clears, he descends to earth and lands next to the crater.

The others start to advance toward him. Without turning to them, Trunks raises a hand, signaling them to stop.

Trunks: Wait…she's not dead. Get up in--!

Before Trunks could finish his sentence, light absorbs ground from under everyone's feet. From their current positions, either kneeling or laying down, all turn to a battered, infuriated Zyxoiar. The ground around her continuously collapses. A light comes from within her, replenishing her energy, making her stronger, faster, and more agile. This time, however, everyone can now sense Zyxoiar's ki; how dark it is, how much it's like Trunks' with it being so different.

Zyxoiar: If you think I'm going to die like that you're sadly mistaken. 

Ready for the dare, Trunks takes her on. Plowing through what's left of the Desert Sector easily, they enter the Tundra Sector – a frozen wasteland filled with glaciers and ice.

Using her influence over wind, she gyrates a whirlpool, attracting bulky shards of ice. On her command, the cyclone of frosty daggers propels itself at Trunks. It sucks him in and throws him clear across the sector. Still spiraling around him, he breaks away from the torturous twister and, using his own techniques, hurls the blistery frozen remains back at his opponent. 

Fluid from the melted glacier runs into a river. Trunks flies ahead, parallel to the body of water. Not knowing she would be so close behind him, he turns around. As they skied across the water, their wings' reflection glistened from the simulated moon. Trunks, whose back is facing the silver liquid, grabs Zyxoiar by the collar, pulls her toward him, and thrusts her in the water. She grabs his arm before he lets go, dragging him into the same watery field. The two emerge, gliding against the waterfall and into the rest of the Jungle Sector. Explosion clouds scatter throughout the entire area as the two encroach the Solstice.

Using it as the only means of survival, Zyxoiar crashes into the Solstice through a window. Trunks follows suit, creating an entrance through a wall. She maneuvers through the dungeon-like corridor, tempting him to follow. The two race down the great hall, until Zyxoiar abruptly grabs a slim support beam and, using it to pivot her turn, slams into Trunks with a series of attacks. Both continue the fight whilst propelling themselves backwards deeper into the mansion.

Zyxoiar has the homeland advantage. Having known where all her traps are, she flies ahead and activates them with a simple touch on a wall. A series of defense mechanisms show themselves, coming out from the floor, ceiling and walls. She flies around each obstacle effortlessly, continuously observing Trunks endeavoring the challenges. 

Being forgetful of one certain obstruction, Zyxoiar smacks against it, sending her flying back in the direction where she came from and into Trunks. The two fighters dash through all other traps – none creating enough friction to slow either down – and into a smaller section at the extreme opposite end of the Solstice before pounding against a steel wall.

Trunks shakes his head, trying to regain his senses. A small chain around her neck slips itself out from its secure place and dangles in front of the warrior's face. Towards the bottom of this visible part, an emblem shows itself resembling half a heart with a bird-like wing. He grabs it, hoping his eyes were deceiving him. Indeed, this part is the other half of his.

Zyxoiar yanks its chain, recovering her charm and drawing it away from him. She exits the room. Trunks can hear her voice booming from speakers located in the room.

Zyxoiar: The room you're in right now isn't part of this training facility. You're in a depressurization chamber. Soon, all of your molecules will expand until you explode. See you on the other side.

The lights in the chamber dim, signifying that the process has started. Trunks starts to see his muscles expanding and his hands swelling. Not knowing what else to do, he concentrates for all of his energy to envelop around himself. Everything– the chamber, the walls, and the section of the Solstice – starts to fall apart.

---   
Krillen: I don't like this. Nothing's happened in—

Krillen is cut short when he and the other fighters see Zyxoiar floating overhead with no sign of Trunks.

Krillen: Did she…win? 

Blinding light comes from an area of the Solstice just before it explodes. Trunks emerges from the wreckage; his fighting spirit vanquished.

Zyxoiar darts at him, ready for anything he delivers. To her surprise, he remains in the same place motionless, head turned away.

Using this as an opportunity to overpower him, Zyxoiar jolts in the air and lands on Trunks shoulders. Her iron-like thighs close together with his head in between, suffocating him. The fighter grabs one of her thighs, trying to pry her off. In an instant, she jerks her legs off to one side. A sharp crack is heard. Trunks stops stunned and starts falling; his eyes widen and mouth agape. Zyxoiar leaps off. 

He somehow catches himself and stands up with his expression unchanged. His wings start to glow lightly. He slowly lifts his heavy arms to his head and jerks it to the opposite side, realigning his spinal cord, and gasps for air. Slightly winded, the warrior turns around, scanning the area for his opponent.

Unaware to him, the enemy is advancing swiftly from overhead. The heel of her boot crashes right on his skull. Trunks suffers another crack, this one sounding sickeningly muffled. His vision becomes blurred.

---  
Piccolo: He can't last much longer. We need to give him some of our power.

Ioni: No.

Piccolo: No?

Ioni: None of you can transfer your powers to him. 

Goku: Can't you see he's dying out there?

Tien: He won't make it.

Ioni: It would not work. It just cannot work. I am sorry.

---   
Zyxoiar grabs both of Trunks' forearms and flies feverishly, keeping him in front. She shoves her victim into a boulder, part of the Solstice in a previous life. The speed and force of the blow paralyze both of Trunks' wings. Fatigue that has been haunting the two shows itself.

Zyxoiar: *Haa* *hah* Your time…is almost up…*haa* 

With those words, Zyxoiar crushes Trunks' arms against the rock and kicks each of his knees, breaking them both. This not only causes Trunks to cry out in intense pain, but also eliminates the only way for him to support himself up. 

Gohan: That's IT! I'm not gonna just stand here while you kill my friend!

Zyxoiar (turns to Gohan): Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot all about you and your other friends. Well, here are some of my friends who are just dying to kill you. (to Ioni) Fujitsu, would you do the honors?

Ioni: I am your slave _no more!_

Zyxoiar: I don't agree.

Zyxoiar's blood cells reactivate in Ioni, striking him down to his knees. Flashbacks relay in his mind quickly. The scleras of his eyes turn black again.

Goku: Ioni?

Ioni (getting up): Fool! I'm not Ioni. _I_ am Fujitsu. 

Fujitsu raises his right arm to the stars.

Fujitsu: Locked away by Innocence; beaten by Purity; killed by Light! Militia of Malevolence, show yourself! Inflict pain and agony on all you encounter! 

The ground starts to vibrate, and split apart in front of Fujitsu. Masked fighters wearing authentic fighting robes leap up through the slits. Each fighter has a certain weapon; either a rod, a pair of sais, or a sword. After one emerges from the ground, another lands. After one lands on the ground, another charges at the Z-fighters.

Goku: Everyone! Stand your ground!

Fighters from both sides battle one another. The ancient warriors appear to be just as powerful as the living ones.

Zyxoiar: See that, Trunks? This battle will be the absolute last thing you'll remember before I kill you.

Trunks (looking down): Tell me one thing, just one thing, Zyxoiar. Why?

Zyxoiar (annoyed): Why what?

Trunks (continuously looking down): The destruction. The killing. You are responsible for all that bloodshed.

Zyxoiar: You're right. If I hadn't killed that many people, none of you would've given our offer another thought.

Trunks: Heh…I never though it would end this way. You used to be a good-spirited person, too.

Zyxoiar: Still claiming that we met when we were younger?

Trunks: I know we met. Whether you believe me or not is not the case. What be both know is there being something that _forced_ you to do this! 

Trunks lifts his head to see Zyxoiar face and stares into her cold, death-like eyes. His eyes fill with hate. His tears fill with love; love for a friend he knew so long ago.

Trunks: You and I both know that your wings are to blame. They gave me a strange feeling from the first time we met. I sensed a strong evil from within them. They might be able to guide you at times, but they are warping your subconscious. They are turning you into a vicious, inhumane killer. This can't be you!

Zyxoiar: Quiet!

She lets go of Trunks' left arm and thrusts her hand into his chest. 

Trunks (in intense pain): …What…are you...doing?!

Zyxoiar: Killing you! It's the _slowest_ and _most painful_ way!

Zyxoiar continues to project her hand into his body. She feels around for one of the most vital organs. Knowing there is no way of trying to communicate with her through violence or talking, Trunks lifts his free but increasingly growing limp arm, barely putting his hand in the left pocket of his baggy pants. Zyxoiar continues to search for what would cause the most traumatic pain while dying if removed. 

Impatient, she breaks the sternum. Trunks forces his hand to obey and makes it move out of his pocket. Zyxoiar clinches his heart. Her prey cringes in pain and returns to an untransformed state; his wings also revert to their original color and gleam in the moonlight. He drops the emblem as his left arm gives out. Zyxoiar glances at the glistening item falling towards the ground and stops what she is doing. She stands there with a specter look on her face and a pounding heart in her hand. 

Zyxoiar: That…medallion…you can't be…

Images of when she and Trunks first met flash in front of her – when she took care of his injuries, when she helped him fly, when he took her to a safe place to hide, and when she gave him half of her medallion.

Zyxoiar: When split in two, thee and me are destined to be and shall meet once more…the legend _was_ real…

She gazes at Trunks' now mangled body. His kneecaps are broken. His arms are smashed. His chest is open with blood gushing out and an arm injected in. She looks up to his face. Blood is escaping through his forehead. His eyes shut closed – his screams of pain become increasingly louder.

Zyxoiar: What have I done…to the one…I was _destined_ to be with?

A blast comes toward Zyxoiar on her right side. She blocks it with her left arm – the one that was helping to keep Trunks up. Trunks fall slightly; his body is now being held up by Zyxoiar's right arm – the arm emerged deep within the body. Vegeta flies strait into Zyxoiar in effort to get her away from Trunks. After one of his body slams, Zyxoiar clenches onto Trunks' heart, unaware of what Vegeta is trying to do. Trunks starts to vomit blood. Zyxoiar's grip becomes too tight for the muscle to stay whole. With one more final thrust by Vegeta, Zyxoiar's fingers rip through Trunks's heart. Trunks looses his breath. His eyes widen. 

Seeing most of Zyxoiar's arm being purged out of Trunks' body, Vegeta starts to deliver a series of kicks and punches while advancing toward the edge of the cliff. Without anything to hold him up now, Trunks falls awkwardly to the ground – first sliding down against the boulder, landing on his left side, and then turning face-downward in the pool of blood. The Militia of Malevolence sinks back into the ground.

Elsewhere

Bulma feels a sharp shooting pain going through her heart. The pain is sever enough to strike her down to her knees. She sees images of her grown son as she drifts downward, whispering his name.

Elsewhere

Vegeta launches a series of scattering blaster balls around Zyxoiar to attack her at all angles. All of that energy hits her simultaneously, making her more vulnerable. When the smoke clears, he hovers overhead with his arms pointing downward at her.

Vegeta: FINAL…FLASH!!!

All of Vegeta's anger manifests into a large beam – larger than when he typically uses this attack – and much more deadly. Zyxoiar puts up a shield for protection, but is hit and the streak of annihilation carries her downward until she smacks the ground. The beam continuously rams on her, crushing her shield against her body, breaking the land and forming a chasm. Fujitsu sees his master in distress and jumps over the ledge into the water for her. 

Vegeta returns to his son. Trunks' body lies there motionless. His wings move slightly – their luster becomes increasingly dimmer. All the fighters circle around them in mourning.

Vegeta (quietly): My son…not again… (louder) God damn you, Zyxoiar! _Burn in fucking hell!!_


	14. Hope

Chapter 13 – Hope

Vegeta's beam continues to push against Zyxoiar. The chasm becomes a hole leading out of the island and into the icy waters. Fujitsu catches up to her and pulls her away. Knowing the dangers of letting the beam continue, he braces Zyxoiar in one arm and fires a ki wave, using most of his energy in the process, grabs Zyxoiar and swims for air. 

The wave collides into Vegeta's, absorbing it before it explodes. He surfaces carrying Zyxoiar and starts to fly upward. Zyxoiar, cold and soaked, still has a ghostly complexion. She looks at her right arm, only to see her bloodstained gauntlet and part of his heart.

Zyxoiar: Ioni, do you know about the Guardian?

Fujitsu (confused): My Liege?

Zyxoiar glares at Fujitsu and telepathically allows the blood cells infesting Ioni's brain to sleep again. Ioni's eyes change back to normal. He looks around and notices that he is flying upward while carrying Zyxoiar in his arms and stops.

Ioni: Zyxoiar? This is what you become?

Zyxoiar (shamefully): Yes.

Ioni: I…I don't know what to say to you. You have done so many sickening things.

Zyxoiar (looking at the heart): I know…and right now, I could really use some of your guidance.

---   
The others are still standing – this time, thinking of what they should do. Trunks' wings continue to grow dimmer. Tien approaches Trunks and bends down, looking for a pulse.

Tien: There is no pulse…but they're still moving…

Gohan: Here's an idea. We could use the Dragonballs--

Ioni and Zyxoiar come near the headland. Ioni lets Zyxoiar fly by herself and leaves her to join the others. 

Ioni: Bad idea.

Goku: Zyxoiar! Fujitsu! What do the two of you want now?! You've killed him already!

Ioni: Settle down.

Goku (noticing the change of Ioni's tone): Ioni? How can you help?

Ioni walks to Trunks and Tien and kneels.

Ioni (to Tien): Can you please help me turn him around?

Tien (surprised at how civilly Ioni asked him): Y-yeah, sure.

As the two turn Trunks over, Zyxoiar walks to where the other part of her talisman lays. She picks it up and holds both pieces together, making it resemble one whole crest once more. Then she looks at Trunks. Her ghostly look returns and her face pales.

Zyxoiar (to herself): …It's like watching an _angel_ die…

Both Ioni and Tien manage to turn Trunks over to his backside to a gruesome site. Ioni examines the condition of Trunks' brutalized body.

Ioni (gravely): My God. He is in worse shape than I thought. Severe blood loss, dislocated legs, compound fractures in both arms, an almost cracked skull, and an open chest with part of his heart missing to top it all off. 

Tien: But ... what does any of this prove? He's already dead.

Ioni: Not completely.

Vegeta: What the hell do you mean by "not completely?"

Ioni: It is complicated to explain. Even though his body right now is destroyed, his wings are still alive. By now, all of you should know the wings of the Guardian of Life heal. Right now, they are trying to heal his body. Even though his body is now a corpse, his soul is still here in this world – it is in between the dimensions of life and death.   
If that was not the case, then his wings would have lost their luster already. But, since it is, they are trying to revive him. By doing so, they are losing their own power and will die themselves if we do not intervene. Once they die, he dies

Yamcha : But why can't we have the dragon of New Namek resurrect him?

Ioni: We cannot wait until he dies. That would then be jeopardizing the vitality of both him and the wings. But if we bring him back, one of three things can happen. One, his wings will also be revived. Two, his wings would be there, but they would be powerless. Three, his wings would not be there at all. If that last scenario were to happen, there would be no way of telling what would happen to him physically, mentally, or psychiatrically.

Tien: So, how do we go about reviving Trunks?

Zyxoiar (approaching everyone): I want to be the source.

Goku: The source? What does she mean by that?

Ioni: We need another source, another bearer of wings, to revive him. (slightly agitated): Zyxoiar, we already had discussed this. You won that battle in the correct manner and now you must decide on the fate of this world.

Zyxoiar (glares): I've already decided. I want to be the source.

Ioni: Zyxoiar…

Zyxoiar: Listen to me. I'm the only one who can bring Trunks back to life... (holds both halves of the unseen emblem closer to her heart) I know all the risks involved and I know I can take it!

Vegeta: Why should we listen to you?! You're the one who _killed_ him!

Zyxoiar glares viciously at Vegeta. She abruptly glides to him and continuously advances by pushing him back after saying each word.

Zyxoiar: If you don't listen to me, he will die!!

Vegeta (grabbing her wrists): Did you not want him dead?!

Zyxoiar (snatching her wrists back and hesitates): …things change…

---   
The group takes Trunks into the Aurora, the laboratory of the Solstice. Like most facilities, lab equipment and medical supplies fill tables. 

Ioni (looking around in awe): Zyxoiar…where did you get all of this equipment? 

Unlike any other matrix, a huge jewel stands in the middle.

Ioni: The gem? You have _the gem?_

Piccolo: The gem?

Yamcha: Yeah, what about the gem.

Ioni: This is the only way we can effectively transfer energy from Zyxoiar to Trunks. Where did you get this?

Zyxoiar: You'd be surprised. We haven't any time to mess around.

---  
Ioni: Zyxoiar, what do you have in your hands?

Zyxoiar takes the charm away from her body and bares it to Ioni. His face pales at the sight of it.

Ioni: Is that…Hope's Promise?

Zyxoiar nods.

Ioni: But…how did you get this?

Zyxoiar: From my mother. She gave it to me sometime before she was murdered.

Ioni: Do you know what it means if it has been split in two?

Zyxoiar: I have an idea, but I can't interpret legends as well as you.

Ioni: It means that the person who originally had it and whomever it was split for are meant to be together forever. The medallion will protect the two and try to keep them together for as long as it's power permits. If one should perish, the other will never find another love. The legend has made that part very clear. (reaches for the pendant) But nothing will happen unless it…

Ioni picks the medallion by one side; only half of it departs from Zyxoiar's palm. His face pales from seeing it split apart.. 

Ioni: Zyxoiar…who is this meant for?

Zyxoiar's eyes gravitate towards the ground and then seem to wander toward something. Ioni follows and turns around where Trunks' body lays still. He turns back to her.

Ioni: …him?

Zyxoiar, with her eyes still fixed on the corpse, responds with one deliberate nod. Ioni clenches half of Hope's Promise in one fist trying to confine his emotions with one word.

Ioni: Shit…

Zyxoiar: I still want to go through with this.

Vegeta eyes Zyxoiar's suspiciously, musing over why she changed her mind so suddenly.


	15. Resurrection

Chapter 14 – Resurrection

Fujitsu stands over Trunks. Even though he knows nothing about surgery, he is ready to make an effort. In order for him to start the procedure, however, he rips away clothes intruding the wounds. As he is able to make the first shaky incision, Zyxoiar shoves him aside and jams the piece of heart back in place. She brings her head up and sees all of the startled and bewildered faces.

Zyxoiar: I know what I'm doing. His wings can repair all the damages.

She looks at Trunks' body on the table. Feeble tears streak down from her eyes. She wipes them from her cheek and watches the liquid dissipate on her hand.

---

Zyxoiar (to herself): **_…tears…?_**

Ioni: Zyxoiar, everything is in order. Are you ready?

She quickly composes herself and turns to Ioni.

Zyxoiar: Yes…let's get this done and over with.

She puts herself in a chamber that connects to the precious stone. The others move the gurney with Trunks under an overhead apparatus.

Goku: So, you know how to work this thing?

Ioni: I do not believe it…This board is an exact replica of the one I use.

Ioni starts to inputs the necessary data into the console. The precious stone glows softly. 

Nothing happens to either of the two. The dim sparkle of Trunks' wings dies completely.

Vegeta: You fool! It didn't work! Now he's dead!

Ioni: Give it time…

The luster of Trunks' wings returns gradually. The glowing stops abruptly. He suddenly lets a groan, a small signal of life. This indication instantly transforms into unrestrained yelling; his muscles contract, unconsciously trying to break the restraints. His wings start to radiate again, only this time, the glow increases rapidly until it fills the room. The sharp increase in Trunks' energy level causes a whirlpool of wind to move about him. He starts to transform. Zyxoiar starts to scream from the unbearable pain of the torture.

Ioni: Damn! Zyxoiar's energy is being transferred too fast into Trunks!

Yamcha: Can't you just use the control panel?

Ioni: It is useless right now! The crystal must be destroyed!

Yamcha: That's all? 

Yamcha begins to fire ki blasts at the crystal. All the blasts get repelled.

Ioni: Not that way! You do not realize how serious this is, do you?!

Ioni runs to the crystal, jumps into the air and kicks the rock. The transfer crystal glows black on impact, then shattering. Energy being transferred stops. Zyxoiar falls slightly, but catches herself and barely stands up winded. Trunks returns to his normal state – his yelling turning into gasps for air. 

Ioni: Are you all right?

Zyxoiar stands, concentrating her energy to one specific place. Her wings glow lightly and then retract back in her. Trunks' wings also radiate softly before retracting back into their unconscious bearer. Ioni walks to Trunks, checking his vitals.

Ioni: His pulse is a little rapid, but will level out soon.

Zyxoiar walks to Trunks and, dropping her guard, lets out an ephemeral smile of relief. She puts on her façade before exiting, walking pass the fighters silently. Vegeta, wanting the last word, opens his mouth right after Zyxoiar passes him.

Vegeta: Some evil monarch you are. First you kill your opponent, then you revive him.

Zyxoiar abruptly stops in her tracks and, turning around, extends her arm. A torrent of wind attacks Vegeta, throwing him across the laboratory and into equipment.. 

Vegeta: --the hell?!

She turns to Ioni, indicating him to do something, and then exits the Aurora. Vegeta gets up and advances toward her. Ioni puts himself in between the two.

Vegeta: Get the hell out of my way, dammit!

Ioni: Let her be.

Vegeta throws a kick to Ioni's side, a strike that sails him clear across the lab. He gets up and staggers back to his place in between Vegeta and Zyxoiar. 

Ioni: Just listen to me for a minute.

Vegeta settles down. The others pay attention.

Ioni: Hope's Promise is another legend that applies both Zyxoiar and Trunks. Its sole purpose is to protect the two people that split it in half.

Vegeta: A piece of metal? What the hell does that have to do with anything?!

Ioni: It is not that simple. This can override the fate of the two in most situations… and possibly the legend of the Guardian and Harbinger. These two, Zyxoiar and Trunks, are coeval. I do not know what happened in their pasts, but at one point they both split this apart. By doing so, they have activated its power, thus keeping them together. I did not know the two came from the same exact timeline – much less, knew each other…

Piccolo: But…didn't you say they were to be the two worse enemies and that one should die?

Ioni: Yes, but I did not know they had activated this…Damn…everything is becoming more complicated. I need more information, but I have to wait until Trunks wakes up. Tell you what; I want all of you to rest here. You must be famished and exhausted from the night's events.

Goku: But, how do we know to trust you?

The fighter speaks too soon. His stomach lets out a deep, long growl that could have been heard throughout the Solstice.

Ioni: Do not worry, I have no intentions of harming anyone. Before I became the tyrannical maniac you all told me about, I vowed to dedicate my life helping those in need. All of the food is safe. I will also show you were you can relax.

---   
A few years have passed since Zyxoiar and Trunks first met. The sky transforms into night. Clouds overhead start to pour out water, forming into droplets as it falls to Earth. A young teenage Zyxoiar flies over a destroyed city, looking for something. Her search ends – she lands in the remains of a building, in front of the corpse of a middle-aged man lying on the bloodstained ground. 

One of his legs is missing. Crispy-burnt skin hangs off from his arms and face. Parts of what used to be an intestine, a stomach, a heart, and lungs hang out of a cavity in his chest. The girl bends down to her dead protector, wrapping her arms around his neck, hysterically crying. She senses an intense power from nearby that starts to become stronger.

All of her grief and sorrow instantly turns into insane anger. Unable to control her rage, Zyxoiar takes to the sky to find who is doing this. Using her wings, she makes her way across the city and finds a boy trying to cope with his emotions. She lands several meters from him, not noticing the fissured ground under his fists or even seeing his body glowing. 

Just before attempting to move toward him, she feels something go off in her head. The air around her becomes tainted with a sweet, hypnotic aroma. 

Everything becomes dark. 

She reawakens in a place that is familiar to her – in the middle of a forest. A large shadowy figure lurches near her.

Zyxoiar: You! Did you see any of what the androids did?! Did you hear me?!

VOICE: You're not thinking rationally. You can't fight them alone.

Her fury blinds her from any reasoning.

Zyxoiar: If you won't help, I'll get them myself!!

VOICE: You have no idea what you're up against.

Zyxoiar: I don't care!

VOICE: What will you do…when you find them?

Zyxoiar: What will I…(quietly) do? 

The shadow holds up a glowing entity. Rays of light start to congregate, forming a sphere that rapidly grows in size, and is aimed at Zyxoiar. The beam charges straight for her. She remains still. Unconscious to her, the wings glow and spread out. Just before the beam hits, her wings create a force field that encase her body. The beam smashes up against the force field, splits apart, and flies into various directions.

VOICE: You didn't move at all. You _are_ the true Harbinger of Death. I can help you… 

---  
A being starts to stir on a stretcher-like object. Unlike any of his usual slow transitions from unconsciousness-to-consciousness, Trunks jumps into reality from a dream state, startled. The "stranger" in the same room turns around.

Trunks: You--you're really Ioni, right?

Ioni: How did you know?

Trunks: I…I don't really know how…I-I just knew somehow…

Ioni: Never mind that now. Now Trunks, I want you to tell me something and I want you to think about it before you answer. Do you understand?

Trunks nods in response.

Ioni: Right now, you recall having met Zyxoiar when you two were children, right?

Trunks: Yes.

Ioni: And you did not remember before last night?

Trunks: Yes.

Ioni: That's all I need to know.

Trunks: Why do you need to know?

Ioni (hesitating): I needed more information to tell which legend is stronger.

Trunks: Which…legend?

Ioni: Yes. At first, I thought it would be of the Chosen. Hope's Promise, however, seems to be keeping both your and Zyxoiar's power impulses synchronized…but that might have something to do with her transferring energy to you…

Trunks: She what?!

Ioni: Let me put it this way; you died with your wings exfoliated. Zyxoiar was able to transfer her energy to you in effort to bring you back. The charm Hope's Promise may have aided her decision to do so.

Trunks: The medallion she gave me… (hesitates) Umm… can you please tell me what you mean by the Chosen?

Ioni: Have you ever heard of the Guardian of Life? 

Trunks: That name…it seems like something I've heard only in dreams…along with another one…

Ioni: But other than that, you have never heard of it nor of the Harbinger of Death?

Trunks: That's the other one!

Ioni: And you have never heard of the legend of the two?

Trunks: No.

Ioni: This is getting too perplexed. Zyxoiar has not either. Yet, you two still carried out the legend's expectations. It was as if the whole battle was based upon pure instinct. As the legend goes, the Guardian and the Harbinger fight solemnly to kill one another. The only purpose of that battle you had with Zyxoiar was to stop her from turning Earth, as well as other worlds, into a mass of devastation. Technically, she won.

Trunks: And what about the earth? What happened?

Ioni: I am getting to that. Apparently, right before she killed you, part of Hope's Promise fell out of your pocket. You and she shared that charm. You may not realize how important Hope's Promise is, but it may have been the only thing keeping Zyxoiar from wreaking havoc. This small emblem protected the two of you from the truth. It must have sensed the other legend enrooted in you and tried to make you forget about that night, and about each other. I am not completely certain what happened, but you had talked to her like you remembered.

Trunks: I did. It all came back to me, just before I fought y-Fujitsu.

Ioni: There is something else you need to know. Since you two come from extremes of the legend, there is no telling what would become of her health.

Trunks: What do you mean?

Ioni: I hope this is only a theory, but she might die…She might know otherwise…

Trunks: There is no way to save her?!

Ioni: I cannot do anything else…but you can. Go and comfort her. It may be for the last time.


	16. Fantasy and Reality

Chapter 15 – Fantasy and Reality

After leaving the Aurora, Trunks flies swiftly, like a ghost, across the Tundra Sector. He observes how differently the area looks during the day. The white wasteland gradually shows some vegetation the farther he advances until it turns into a lush green forest of trees and other foliage.

Trunks: A forest area, too? Should've known…

The Forest Sector, made as a memorial of Zyxoiar's forgotten youth, flourishes through only a small fraction of the island, along the outskirts of the Jungle and Tundra Sectors. Trunks easily navigates through it, as if he'd been there before, and breaks into the clearing.

Zyxoiar is sitting at the edge of a cliff, gazing out at the sunrise. Trunks walks over and stands next to her. Minutes of silence go by, neither knowing exactly what to say. 

One of them shatters the silence.  


(Zyxoiar)   
I don't know what happened. It's like something told me to do it - kill everyone, destroy everything. It never got this bad. I guess I lost my head. All these feelings I had were bottled up inside for such a long time they exploded; all that heartache and angst. 

"You can stay alive with hope," Ioni always said. It was hard to live by that alone. When I was ten, he quit working altogether. The androids were terrorizing the mountain regions. We found ourselves running away constantly from them, going throughout villages, towns, cities – only to find survivors trying to deal with what they had left. It was never long before they caught up with us. We had to pretend to be dead just so they wouldn't notice us. It was four years of hell. Even thought he tried to train me to fight, he never wanted me to stay. He always looked out for what was best for me. 

But, that last time still pains me to remember. I thought I was strong enough to take them on so me being a stupid teen snuck out and looked for them. I found them fighting Gohan, only I didn't know it was him at the time. I was going to help him, but then someone came from behind and pushed me away – it was Ioni. 

He saw a stray energy beam before I did. It hit him in the leg, ripping it off as it passed by. I dragged him behind the remains of a building. "Get out of here!" he kept yelling at me to do. But I couldn't just leave him; he was the only person I could call family. His bleeding didn't stop no matter what I tried to do to slow it. Even though he didn't show it, I could tell he was suffering from too much blood loss and intense pain. He knew he was going to die there. But then, he took out an envelope and told me to use his ideas. 

With his last words, he said to me, "The winds change. Ride them." Then, another stray beam hit him – this time in the chest. He managed to say "Don't let the Guardian get you!" just before he died, the only person I knew that cared about me. The fighting started to get too intense. I barely got away from that section of the city before it vaporized. 

I went back around nightfall…when it was raining…only to find his body in worse shape, lying in dried blood. What little flesh he had left on his body burnt completely; his organs were hanging out from the puncture in his chest. It was all _my_ fault he died.

He left designs of things he had been working on for years. None of it made any sense, but everything could merge. I found someone who would and could help me – a large group of people who had access to anything they wanted. They knew what Ioni was trying to prove. We worked for a few years on it and modifying some of it, but they all died in a bar when it got blown up before it could be completed. There weren't many things left to do, some basic things. During that whole time, I trained hard – sometimes to the point of killing myself. All I could think about was that day when I could take revenge on the androids. 

At first, I wanted to go back to before they killed Ioni, but I miscalculated something and ended up at this time instead. I went searching for them, but I found someone else; someone who looked familiar. He never told me much about himself except for his name – Ioni. I couldn't let him know anything about myself so I made up a name, Quidam. 

One time he fell and bumped into me; I caught him. After I helped him up, he kept groveling and calling me "My Liege". The thing that bothered me the most was the way his eyes stared at me with those black scleras. It was like I knew exactly what I did, how I did it, and how I could make him do what I wanted. When I stopped him, he had no concept of what happened to him. 

I didn't control him again – that is, until I found out that the androids weren't heard of anywhere. No one saw them. I wanted to do something to get all this anger out. It wasn't like the kind of anger you feel after an argument or when someone just died – it was much too strong, much too deep – and my wings intensified that feeling. It was as if they wanted me to fight. 

It was exactly then when something snapped. I thought I could easily destroy this planet and others by summoning up its strongest fighters and killing them off. It was like something wanting me to do it. I was oblivious to what I'd destroy or who I'd hurt by doing so. I trained Ioni for a year and in that time, he rapidly got stronger. His personality started to change; he even wanted me to call him Fujitsu. I don't know how, but he was able to contact others from other planets to help. 

Nothing really put me back into reality until I saw that part of the medallion fall from your pocket. All of those memories just came back to me; that entire night came back. I don't know how I could forget all that happened. Until last night, all I could remember was that I found the one person I wanted to stay with, but didn't know whom. 

Now that I recall everything, I can say you were and still are the only one who I feel close to - like there's something that makes us one. But still…all those lives that I took away, and even yours... this ache that's eating through me…  
(end Zyxoiar)  


Trunks (to himself): **_How could she seem... so human now? I know she's good inside, but…_ **

Zyxoiar (turns her head to him): How are you feeling?

Trunks: You didn't have to.

Zyxoiar: I wanted to. (smiling) Come and sit. 

Trunks (sitting next to her): Umm…there's something…

Zyxoiar: Wait. Tell me something first. Do you think I meant to do everything I've done so far?

Trunks remains silent, startled at the question.

Zyxoiar: I don't blame you for thinking so. (pauses) I always thought suicide was the coward's way out, but I don't know what else to do…

She places both pieces of the charm on the cold ground and grabs a marble handle from the back of her boot, sliding the object upward. The silver piece revels itself as she draws it up to her throat. Trunks grabs the dagger.

Trunks: Zyxoiar…you don't want to do this.

She turns and peers into his being. His eyes are drawn into her's - looking for something, some sort of answer. He finds much more; the transformation from a cold killer to someone he once knew. He sees the death-like veil lifting. The warm gridelin glow of her eyes, the same from her youth, has returned. However, they no longer possess their daunting reflection. Instead, they seem desperate and full of eternal anguish, the only renewed symbol of her debauched mind. She turns away and replies.

Zyxoiar: You don't know what I want to do.

Trunks: You-- you really didn't mean to… Listen…Shenlon…it will revive anyone who you killed. It really does bring back life. It brought _me _back once already.

Zyxoiar remains silent. Trunks, for some reason unknown to him, is now desperate to get her to feel better one way or another.

Trunks: I remember how you got me up a mountain and showed me how to use my wings. But before we got there, you got me to chase you up there. You called it a game and said that playing it was suppose to keep me from thinking about what was happening in the rest of the world. 

He recovers both halves of Hope's Promise and gently nudges Zyxoiar with his elbow, attempting to get her attention, and jumps to his feet.

Trunks: Come on. This is when you chase me.

Zyxoiar: What?

Trunks takes hold Zyxoiar's hands, helping her up. He then continues to fly upward and doesn't let go until they both are several meters off the ground.

Trunks: Come on. Chase me. You did come up with this. Try it.

He flies away from her, then stops and notices her hesitating.

Zyxoiar: Trunks…

Trunks: What's wrong?

Zyxoiar: It just feels…so demeaning…

Trunks: That shouldn't matter – for now at least.

Zyxoiar: All right…

Zyxoiar begins to fly slowly toward Trunks, but he continuously flees from her. She starts to speed up.

Zyxoiar: Stay…

Trunks turns around after hearing Zyxoiar and hovers in the same place, waiting for her to catch up. Just as she's about to touch him, he descends downward toward the ground and pulls back up.

Trunks: Can't read my mind now, can you?

Zyxoiar disappears and reappears right in front of him and ready to strike. Trunks lunges backwards. She unsuspectingly continues to advance to him and each time Trunks just escapes her grasp.

Zyxoiar (slightly laughing): Trunks…you won't stop, will you?

Trunks: Not until you catch me.

Each time the Harbinger of Death catches up, the Guardian of Life pulls out of her reach and keeps ahead. The two once great enemies continue to play, carelessly soaring across the prematurely glowing dawn filled sky until Zyxoiar vanishes from view again. She reappears right behind him and rams him in the back with the side of her arm. Trunks gyrates around and grabs both of her forearms, thinking she was attacking him again and expected to see her hardened face once again. Instead, he finds her bursting into laughter with warm tears streaming from her closed eyes, winding about her cheeks, and trickling down her neck.

Zyxoiar (breathlessly): I don't even remember…the last time…I _laughed_ like this!

Trunks sighs in relief. She calms down as he slips one hand away to cup her cheek, gently cradling it in his palm. Zyxoiar presses his hand closer, not used to the strangely soft sensation, as if to prolong its warmth and tenderness.

Trunks (smiling): Zya…

Zyxoiar: Zya – it's been so long since I've heard that name…too long…

One brief moment turns into an eternity. Everything – the world, the universe, and even time – stands still for them. A light breeze dances about them. 

Trunks: Oh, wait. I have this for you. 

Somehow knowing it was in his pocket, he takes out a now whole Hope's Promise. Zyxoiar looks at it with the same fervor she has for Trunks.

Zyxoiar: ...our medallion...It's whole again...

Trunks (to himself): **_What's wrong with me? She killed me…and…and brought me back…_**

Zyxoiar (to herself): **_Why am I feeling this way? I wanted to kill him earlier, but now…seeing him like this…_ **(she glances off at the sunset, only yearning to see his face again) Look at the sunrise. See how the sun's rays reflect over the sea? (lifts her head up and peers deeply into Trunks' loving brilliant-blue eyes with her deep lilac ones) It can draw you in with it's spell…

They both lean closer into one another. 

Trunks: Yeah. 

Zyxoiar (whispering while leaning closer): …and trap you.

The two lean closer to each other, oblivious to the world around them, oblivious to the legend separating them. A light breeze gently wraps about the two. The moment becomes ripe with desires. The two dive in, sharing a long, tender, passionate kiss. Both the Wings of the Harbinger and the Guardian exfoliate. With nothing else besides the wind and each other, Zyxoiar and Trunks stay adrift in midair, hovering around the world carefree.

Something more than just Hope's Promise takes effect – even greater than their friendship or the forbidden passion emerged from the legend separating them. Something drives the two to feel for one another, for one longing to stay with the other.

Both in each others' arms, Trunks strokes Zyxoiar's silky hair has she rests her chin on his broad shoulder. 

Zyxoiar (whispering): I wish we could stay like this forever…

She abruptly thrusts Trunks away. A sharp, burning sensation in her abdomen overwhelms her. She stops short, frozen with panic on her face and fear in her eyes. Trunks cautiously advances back to her. Zyxoiar's eyes set on Trunks again, as if for the last time, and start to close. With reassurance of his presence, she gently drifts towards the earth. He catches her, scooping her up in his arms. 

Trunks: Zya…? Are…you…?

He watches as life starts to vacate her body. His face starts to reveal terror. Demanding to know who did this, he turns toward where the beam came from. He sees a familiar figure, hand still aimed at the two.


	17. Reversion

Chapter 16 – Reversion 

Fujitsu: Why the hell did you let her push you out of the way?! (unexpectedly grabs Zyxoiar out of Trunks' arms and into his) My Liege, it's _my_ fault this happened to you. I was trying to do away with him before he hurt you. (he presses her closer as he sees her condition worsening, feeling her body weakening, and continues; his voice quivering with regret). I failed you, My Liege.

Trunks stands there watching them, helpless to do anything. Seeing how protective Fujitsu is with her makes him realize what he should have done.

Trunks: What will happen to her?

Fujitsu: She's all ready slipped into a catatonic state. She _will_ die. There's no cure for this curse. (stiffly holds Zyxoiar out to Trunks) Take her.

Trunks takes a long hard look at Fujitsu. The once great warrior, a genius of medications in disguise, is now an ordinary man, one who cannot deal with his mistakes. Whatever future lies ahead for him means absolutely nothing. For an instant, a spark of someone familiar shines through his eyes.

Fujitsu: Please…

Trunks recovers her back in his arms. The distraught Fujitsu wanders away. Knowing that it could be the difference between life and death, Trunks broadens his wings and focuses all of his energy into her, hoping to revive her somehow. He uses every last bit of energy he has to offer - too much - but to no avail. His body, weakened by transferring everything to another, fails him and he faints. His grip loosens; her limp body leans gently against his as her soul slips silently away.

Elsewhere  
  
Not knowing what else to do, Fujitsu hovers over the island, pondering over what went wrong. Unknown to even him, the prolong control Zyxoiar had over his mind and body mutated and created a failsafe, allowing him to revert back into the demonic assassin whenever he senses something strange from his mighty mistress. From Zyxoiar, he senses power, fearlessness, darkness and hate. The emotion of love is unknown. 

He convinces himself that Zyxoiar's current predicament was all his fault and she would never come back.

Fujitsu: I failed. My Liege Mistress Zyxoiar, is gone. I lost the one person I swore to protect. There's nothing left for me… (louder) and there shall be nothing left of this pathetic planet!!

Elsewhere

Inside, most of the other fighters feast on a buffet of assorted foods. 

Goku (in between bites): Some night, huh guys? All that fighting and everything. Actually, I didn't think we'd have a chance by ourselves. 

Everyone stares at Goku after this comment, wondering why their leader didn't think they would have a chance. Krillen tries to keep the conversation going.

Krillen: And the legend. Who knew Trunks would have something to do in a legend like that? (turns to Vegeta leaning against a wall) You should be proud of him. He held it up.

Vegeta: He got killed by a girl, didn't he?

Yamcha: I didn't see you trying much after she beat you up.

Tien: And you're being too hard on him. He pushed himself past his limits.

Piccolo: You're right. Nor did he know what he was doing or why. Didn't any of you notice how differently he fought? Legend or no legend, he fought as if something irked him. Maybe there's more to it than we know.

Gohan: But, something still doesn't make sense. 

Yamcha: What doesn't?

Gohan: During our fight with Fujitsu, he said something that sounded kind of like Zyxoiar's name.

Chaozu: Yeah, I was close enough to hear it. He said, "This is for you Z--"

The others feel the entire island tremble. Vegeta exits through a window and hovers over the building. He sees Fujitsu focusing all of his energy together, hands pointed at the island.

Vegeta: Fujitsu? How..? (scoffs) Hell… (returns inside) Listen. Ioni's gone insane again. He's trying to destroy the island.

All get up from their seats abruptly and storm out the window. In attempt to stop Fujitsu instantly, Gohan speeds ahead of the others. He is unpleasantly greeted by a force field, keeping anything and everything away from Fujitsu in a eight meter radius.

Observing this defensive strategy, Goku instructs everyone to land and line up underneath the devastating ray. Each one powers up, ready to release his beam.

Goku: On my mark! Three…

Fujitsu's steak draws nearer to Earth.

Goku: Two…One…Now!

The immense power from one solitary location forces the landscape to collapse in about their feet. Each energy blast soon merges together at the same point, creating something beyond their own imaginations. However, it is much too powerful for the island and begins to suck in trees, water, ice, and sand from the neighboring sectors.

Unfortunate for Fujitsu, this joined effort not only foils his plans for total devastation but also is powerful enough to kill him instantly. His chances of living lessen as their ray draws closer.

A shadowy figure comes through the dust and smoke, busting through Fujitsu's form of protection. His foot lands on the defendant's jaw, chucking him away from the battle. The combined beam of the alliance overtakes Fujitsu's and thrusts it deep into the heart space.

---  
Once the lands settle Trunks lands, wingless, into the welcoming group of friends.

Goku: Hey, glad you're here.

Gohan: Yeah, I thought you'd stay unconscious for a few more days.

Vegeta puts a hand on his son's shoulder. Trunks' turns to him, startled at first, then relieved after seeing his father actually smile. 

Fujitsu drags himself to his feet and scrambles, holding onto one arm. He stops in front of the group bowing his head, on one knee with his good hand across his chest.

Fujitsu: What do you wish of me?

Vegeta: What's he yapping about now?

Trunks: What do you mean?

Fujitsu: I'm here to serve only you My Liege, Master Trunks.

Goku: My Liege?

Krillen: Master Trunks?

Gohan: Does this mean Zyxoiar's dead?

Trunks (hesitating): I don't know. She--

Yamcha: She what?

Trunks: She wasn't there when I came to agai--

In the middle of his thought, Trunks suddenly senses a weak, yet familiar ki in the distance

runks (while talking to the air): Umm…I…have to…go do something… (flies off)


End file.
